L'Ombre Nébuleuse de la Blairelle
by Armelia Rydd
Summary: Béa Scheffer a 14 ans quand elle entre sur un coup de tête dans le cercle de contact des futurs Mangemorts. Elle, elle était juste jalouse de Lily et des Maraudeurs. Elle voulais juste donner un sens à sa vie. Mais qui aurait cru que cela aboutirait à ça...
1. Parce que je ne suis pas Née Moldue !

**Titre :** L'ombre nébuleuse de la Blairelle

**Auteur: **Moi-même (Armelia Rydd)

**Rating : T **voir** M **(mais je préviendrais si c'est le cas)

**Warnings :** Humour, (mais ça vient progressivement),Angst, Death!fic, Dark!fic (progressif aussi) , ** /!\ VIOLENCE ET LANGAGE**

**Personnage principal: **Béa Scheffer (OC)

**Pairings : **BSx... Des personnes différentes,dont des mangemorts.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à la la sainte**** J.K Rowling,****je ne fais qu'user l'univers qu'elle nous as fait partager.

**Résumé: **Béa Scheffer a 14 ans quand elle entre sur un coup de tête dans le cercle de contact des futurs ,elle était juste jalouse de Lily et des voulais juste donner un sens à sa vie...Mais qui aurait cru que cela aboutirait à ça.

**ANNONCE: si vous voyez des problème de temps, c'est parce que je suis progressivement en train d'éditer le texte. Je mets tout au présent, désormais, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si soudainement vous voyez que le chapitre suivant est au passé _ j'avais tendance à alterner entre les deux, c'est horrible, il fallait remédier à ça !**

* * *

><p>Parfois, de temps à autre, comme ça, j'ai l'impression que ma vie a déjà été vécue par un million de personnes avant moi.<p>

Une pensée furtive de déjà vu lorsque je sors ma baguette pour incanter un sort, lorsque j'observe la fourchette ouvragée qui apparaît à côté des autres couverts dans la Grande Salle.

Et encore plus quand j'observe les gens . Il y en a tellement, tous différents , tous aussi ridicules et pourtant personne ne semble s'en rendre compte.

Les filles, j'aime bien les regarder. Elles sont apaisantes. Sauf quand elles te critiquent dans ton dos.

Et puis de temps à autre, je me compare à elles, ce qu'elles ont de plus ou de moins que à moi.

Lily Evans, vous voyez, c'est l' une de ces filles parfaites physiquement et mentalement. Ne me mentez pas, on en connait tous une comme ça dans notre entourage. Elles sont tellement parfaite qu'on les jalouse constamment, et pourtant, lorsqu'on leur parle, c'est impossible de les détester car elles sont tellement parfaite qu'elle n'ont pas de raison d'être aigre et méchante, comme vous et moi.

Quand je lui parle, à Lily Evans, je m'émerveille de voir un être pareil. Elle rayonne de vie, elle est joyeuse et vive, belle, intelligente, si gentille...

Quelle horreur.

ça me fait me sentir d'autant plus stupide, aigre et superficielle.

C'était peut-être le cas.

Lily Evans n'était pas une amie proche, pensez vous, mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer.

Personne ne le peut.

Franchement, vous pouvez essayer, mais elle a tellement de charisme que s'en est surhumain.

On la voit souvent se disputer avec James Potter, vous savez, lui aussi c'est un populaire.

James est attirant, et il le sait. C'est ce genre de gas qui possède un rire chaleureux et communicatif, et toi, tu te retrouves à rire avec lui, même si tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu le fais, et même quand la raison de ce rire est des plus odieuses. Parce qu'au fond, c'est un vrai petit bâtard, ce Potter, moi je le vois.

Je lui ai parlé à quelques reprises, me suis plongée quelques instants dans ces yeux noisettes un peu trop rapprochés surplombés de lunettes rondes aux montures noires, et j'ai écouté sa voix trop grave pour être celle d'un adolescent. Quelques boutons d'adolescence envahissent son front dégagé, mais tout le monde s'en fout parce que c'est comme ça. Moi, si j'ai un bouton, on me le fait remarquer toute la journée.

Ses paroles son, sous des apparences trompeuses, sans scrupules. Un petit bâtard, que j'ai dis.

Il y a aussi Sirius Black.

ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un type canon. Je me sens tellement stupide quand mon cœur ratait un battement lorsqu'il posae un regard, même désintéressé, sur moi. C'est humain, hein, ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'intéresse. Sincèrement, il est outrageusement séduisant, mais c'est un idiot.

Enfin, bon, je vais pas vraiment le nier, c'est vrai que son statut de rebelle de la famille Black fait son effet, aussi.

Ses mots à lui étaient un peu plus directs, beaucoup plus blessants, et doublé de son ami à lunettes, il y a de quoi se sentir légèrement intimidé.

Si on continue sur notre lancée, il y a Remus Lupin, un type mince, avec beaucoup trop de cicatrice pour que quelqu'un de normal.

Il se coiffe plus proprement que le reste de ses amis, rigole souvent, agit moins, parle mieux mais pas plus que les autres.

Faut pas vous laisser impressioner, il a peut-être de bonne note, mais il est tout aussi stupide que le reste de sa bande. Franchement, je les ais vu s'esclaffer de rire toute la journée après avoir fait léviter un gâteau à la crème dans la tête de Rogue. Je me pose des question.

Le dernier compagnon, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Il a des cheveux épais et blonds qui paraissent doux , qui donne envie de lui caresser la tête.

Mais en dehors de ça, il a pas grand chose. Je pense qu'il sert d'animal de compagnie à la bande, mais bon, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je suppose que c'est ma jalousie qui parle, parce que voir un type comme lui plus populaire que moi, ça a le don de m'agacer.

Moi, je suis à Poufsouffle.

Je suis parfaitement consciente que joue l'hypocrite pour me faire aimer, et je suis attirée par un Serpentard de trois ans mon aîné.

Je n'ose pas le dire à mes amies. J'ai honte.

Parce qu'en vérité, il est un peu enrobé (les langues les plus vicieuses diraient gros), parce que ses deux sourcils se joignant entre eux par quelques petits poils d'un noir ténébreux, parce qu'il est plus grand que moi et parce que je reste hypnotisée par ses yeux bleus même si je sais qu'il ne remarquera jamais ma présence.

Parce que les filles de mon âge sont toutes attirées par le groupe des quatre Gryffondor_ elles ne me comprendraient jamais.

Lui, ses cheveux noirs luisant, sa bouche molle, ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen d'où suintent une vive intelligence – et oui, il l'est, intelligent–. On le félicite pour ses paroles justes, car son physique ne le lui permet pas.

Pas comme ses idiots de Maraudeurs.

Il s'appelle Fedil Mulciber.  
>Il éest à la fois repoussant et hypnotisant. J'aime quand il me parle. J'ai compté: il l'a fait trois fois, tout au court de ma vie.<br>Les Pouffsouffle, on ne leur parle que de choses futiles.

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle. Je suis une sang-mêlée et je voulais aller à Serpentard, voire même à Serdaigle car je sais que je suis douée pour les études.

Mais j'ai été envoyée à Poufsouffle.

Mes camarades auront beau me dire le contraire, je ne changerai pas d'avis même si je ne le dis pas à haute voix_ je hais cette maison, c'est la maison _poubelle._

J'ai 14 ans, je veux maigrir du visage pour que l'on puisse mieux voir mes pommettes, je m'invente une vie, je veux devenir riche, noble, être une grande médicomage, et je suis amoureuse d'un Sang-pur pas très beau.

Et le pire, c'est que ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir.

Bon, je sais que ce genre de romance est un peu horripilant, mais laissez-moi me justifier.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais je rigolais, il rigolait, nos yeux se sont croisés, et je n'ai pas réussit pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Et j'avais l'impression qu'il voyait de l'intérêt en moi. Pour moi. Pour moi qui riais en le regardant dans les yeux, pas pour celle qui a le plus d'amis, les meilleurs notes, ou d'autres choses. Mais il a 17 ans, et il y a aussi cette fille de son âge qui lui parle... Elle est belle. Je sais que je suis jolie, mais elle est belle. Et c'est une Serdaigle, proche de lui. Et il est moche, pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui, sale garce ? Laisse-moi quelqu'un, toi tu dois avoir le choix !

XxXxXxX

En ce moment, j'observe stupidement Fedil Mulciber en train de parler avec sa garce. Lorsque je détourne le regard, mes yeux se posent sur Sirius Black.

Et j'ai une horrible une sensation de déjà vu, parce que des centaines de filles sont sûrement en train de faire la même chose.

Ca peut paraître stupide, mais ça m'horripile de faire partie de la masse. Je n'aime pas savoir que je suis aussi semblable à tant de personnes à la fois, aussi banale.

Pourquoi ne pas devenir lesbienne ? je me demande en regardant ma meilleure amie croiser ses jambes galbées et me sourire. Mais le visage rond aux lèvres molles et aux yeux bleus tombants reviennent sans cesse dans mon esprit.

De toute les beaux gosses, je décide de tomber pour lui. J'ai honte de toi, cerveau.

A cet instant alors que je cherchais un sens à ma vie, que le journal tomba devant moi.

Les gros titres m'apprenNent la montée en puissance de ce "Vous-Savez-Qui"

Et je ne sais pas si c'est cause de mon esprit rebelle d'adolescente ou de mon envie de me démarquer, mais j'ai soudain des pensées morbides peu contraires à la cause de ce mage noir en tête.

Soudainement. Comme ça, hein, je n'y avais jamais pensée auparavant.

Je pose les yeux sur Lily Evans. Née moldue. Belle, souriante, intéressante.

Quelques heures plus tard, je m'aventure dans les cachots à la recherche de certaines personnes. Chez les Serpentard, certaines réputations, même farouchement niées, sont indélébiles; je suis donc parfaitement consciente de ce que je suis en train de faire, même si je ne suis pas encore sûre de savoir pourquoi.

Lucius Malefoy, dix-sept ans, arrive dix minutes après que ma propre personne eut accosté un de ses "subalternes". Son groupe m'attire violemment dans un coin noir et il dirige sa baguette à un millimètre de ma jugulaire :

"Il y a des choses sur lesquelles il ne faut pas plaisanter, gamine."

Sortilège de saucissonnage, et après avoir donné un ordre silencieux à ce qui semble être Goyle, ce dernier revient rapidement avec une fiole en main. On me force à boire un liquide que je ne reconnais qu'au travers de ses effets.

" Comment t'appelles-tu ? lance froidement le blond.  
>- Béa Floren Scheffer, fille de René Scheffer, répondis-je automatiquement.<p>

Je n'avais jamais aimé mon prénom. Je le détestais.

- Quel est ta date de naissance ?

- 28 mai 1961.

Le veritaserum, qu'ils ont étrangement réussi à se procurer, marche à merveille.

- Que penses-tu des nés moldus ?

- Je m'en contrefiche, mais morts, je pense qu'ils seraient sûrement plus utiles pour moi."

Ils s'agitent. Les questions se précisent, envahissent mon intimité. Quand enfin la potion cesse de faire effet, je m'effondre sur le sol_ un puissant mal de tête brouille mon esprit et ma vue, qui se limite aux chaussures et aux bas des robes de mes agresseurs.

"Nous apprécions sincèrement ta... pensée et ta ''fidélité" envers ta race. Sache que tu fais maintenant partie de mes contacts. Maintenant, va te coucher, Béa Scheffer."

Et il me tourna le dos pour disparaître dans les ténèbres environnantes de la nuit, flanqué de sa troupe Serpentard, pour m'abandonner moi et mes yeux humides, affalée contre le mur glacé du château.

Cette simple décision, prise sur un coup de tête, venait de changer ma vie à jamais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un p'tit commentaire pour avoir votre premier avis ?<strong>_

_**A bientôt !**_


	2. Parce que je ne suis pas non plus SangPu

_**Les réponses aux commentaires sont disponibles sur mon profil !**_

**_Rappel: je suis en train de mettre à jour les chapitres, donc si vous voyez des incohérences au niveau des temps du récit, ne vous inquiétez pas._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : "Parce que je ne suis pas non plus Sang Pur...<strong>", écrit le 03/09/2011

« Tu connais la rumeur comme quoi Tu-Sais-Qui recruterait même dans les écoles ? »

Sarah MacMillan parait nerveuse. Son Sang-Pur de père s'est remarié avec une Sang-de-Bourbe et cela s'est fait savoir en un rien de temps au sein de la communauté sorcière.

Elle, cela ne la dérange pas, mais je sais qu'elle est assez intelligente pour avoir peur des conséquences. Sa mère avait été une Sang-Pur digne de son rang mais était décédée quelques heures après l'entrée de Sarah à Poudlard.

Un Sang Pur de cette renommée qui tentait de souiller ainsi son sang... Inacceptable, je dis. Bon, je m'en fous un peu, mais je sais que c'est ce que je devrais dire, n'est-ce pas ?

« Un traître à son sang », avait vicieusement chuchoté Revor Macmillan, l'un des cousins de Sarah, cela sous le regard désolé de son frère dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom.

Mais je ne peux plus rester avec elle. Ses idées sont contraires à ce en quoi j'ai commencé à m'engager. Aussi ne lui décidais-je de ne le pas d'ignorer sa question, et de continuer à marcher en direction de la Salle des Potions.

Je l'entendais derrière moi qui essayait de me rattraper. Je prie pour qu'elle tombe par terre et qu'elle n'y parviennent pas, mais attendez, je ne suis pas croyante.

« Bé ! Béa, attends-moi ! Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça...Pas comme eux ! Bé !  
>- Qu'insinues-tu par là ? demandé-je d'un ton sec.<p>

Elle glisse l'un de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son oreille gauche d'une main tremblante.

- Depuis deux semaines, j'ai vu que tu parlais avec... Avec ces Serpentard, et que tu m'ignorais moi plus que les autres – Sa voix prend un ton plus coléreux– Je ne suis pas d'accord. Si tu continues ça, je ne resterai plus avec toi. »

_ Tu seras seule,_ sous entend-elle, _les autres filles resteront avec moi._

C'était à chaque fois la même chose lorsque l'on se disputait. Des clans se forment, et je finis toujours par me mettre à genoux devant elle parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire au monde que de rester seule. Mais je sais que, désormais, j'ai d'autres contacts en dehors de Poufsouffle.

Poufsouffle. Cette immonde maison **(1)**. Je la haïs plus que toute autre chose désormais, d'autant plus que le Choixpeau m'y a envoyée à l'instant même toù il a frôlé mes cheveux_ quelle insulte. Les Poufsouffle incarnent l'honnêteté, la loyauté et la patience, qu'ils disent. Fidèles en amitié, studieux dans leur travail, loyaux dans tous les domaines de leur vie… tu parles. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là moi ? Fidèle et loyale ? Jamais, je prends toujours ce qui était bon pour moi, tant pis pour les autres.

Pourquoi, alors, je me retrouve là dedans ?

Pourquoi cette maison qui, à mes yeux, éest considérée comme "la poubelle de Poudlard", là où tous ceux qui n'ont pas de qualités particulières étaient envoyés ?

Ce n'est pas possible, je _dois_ avoir des qualités particulières, pas vrai ?

Au début, je les trouvais tous chaleureux. J'étais assez satisfaite au départ, je pensais que j'allais être populaire, mais même pas. Une perte de temps !

Je regarde les cinquième année Gryffondor-Serpentard sortir de la salle pour laisser place aux Pouffsouffle-Serdaigle de quatrième année, dont je fais partie. Je remarque Lily Evans sortir avec ces cheveux roux flamboyants, cachant ses lèvres pulpeuses derrière sa main pâle pour atténuer son rire. Severus Rogue, à ses côtés, esquisse un semblant de sourire.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention à cet être blafard et décharné, souffre-douleur des Maraudeurs, jusqu'à présent, mais en y regardant de plus près, la façon qu'il a de regarder cette jolie rousse est... plus qu'équivoque. Je l'ai pourtant vu traîner une ou deux fois avec Lucius. Et quand on traîne avec Lucius, ce n'est pas pour n'importe quelle raison.

Rage. Jalousie.

Elle est aimée de tous. Je l'ignore alors qu'elle envoit un petit coucou à notre classe –parce qu'en plus elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde !– et je rentre dans la salle. Une de mes connaissances Serdaigle s'assoit à mes côtés, mais ce n'est pas Sarah.

Elle s'appelle Alizée Quenzer, possède un nez des plus aquilins et n'aime pas Sarah à cause de la traîtrise de son père. C'est d'ailleur pour ça que je n'ai jamais été particulièrement proche d'elle. 

« J'ai vu que tu te faisais de nouveaux amis, commence-t-elle en s'emparant d'une des fioles contenant un liquide opaque pour le verser dans le chaudron bouillonnant.

Lucius a raison.

Il m'a dit que le fait de nous voir ensemble allait m'ouvrir de nouvelles portes. C'est également lui qui m'a conseillé de revoir mes fréquentations. J'observe mon interlocutrice de travers et je m'apprêtai à répondre quand l'un de mes amis Poufsouffle m'interrompit dans mon élan :

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? Slughorn vient d'annoncer que cela se passait en trio finalement. »

Je lève les yeux pour croiser les dégoûtante prunelles chaleureuses de Rigel Diggory. Qu'est ce qui me retient de lui rire au nez et de lui dire non ? Comme s'il avait le droit de s'introduire comme ça !

Rigel Diggory est l'une de ces personnes estimables, discrètes, qui sont toujours là au bon moment et absentes lorsque leur présence n'est pas désirée. Sauf qu'actuellement, je ne désire justement pas sa présence. Comme je ne peux malheureusement pas mettre en action mes désirs, nous acceptons sans discuter et le bonhomme se joint à nous avec un petit sourire gêné.

Je cherche un indice sur le visage de la Serdaigle pour voir si elle tenait toujours à ce que je réponde à son affirmation, mais elle parait concentrée sur les rognures d'ongles indispensables à la concoction, et qui ancienne propriétés privées d'un Troll Andalou.

« Tu aimes toujours autant les potions, Floren ? »

J'arrête de hacher les pattes d'un obscur insecte le temps d'un instant.

J'ai souvent fait remarquer que je déteste me faire appeler par mon prénom mais rares étaient ceux qui avaient appliqué ma demande.

Lui avait trouvé le moyen d'utiliser mon second prénom, accessoirement celui de ma grand-mère. Je n'ose pas me l'avouer, mais quelque part, ça me... touche et m'horripile à la fois. Pourquoi lui, parmi tant d'autres ? Scheffer, ça ne lui convient pas assez ?

« Non, je lui réponds hypocritement sans une once d'amertume dans ma voix, ce n'est pas ma matière préférée, tu dois sûrement confondre avec une autre personne.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Tu me l'avais dit en première année, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

Sourire aux dents blanches légèrement en avant.

- Il se peut, oui... J'admet, irritée.

- Floren ? fait Alizée en écho aux paroles du garçon, qui répond d'ailleurs à ma place :

- C'est le second prénom de Scheffer.

La Serdaigle hoche la tête sans grande conviction. Elle risque sûrement de s'en tenir à mon nom de famille. Tant mieux.

- D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, quel est ton nom ?

- Je suis Alizée Quenzer, Serdaigle, ravie de faire connaissance avec toi, Rigel Diggory. »

Les yeux du brun s'illuminent d'intérêt et il se présente à son tour. Il y a un problème quelque part... Diggory, ce n'est pas pas un Sang-Pur ? Au vu de l'attitude de cette Alizée, elle doit également en être une, or les Sang-Purs se connaissent tous entre eux.

Frustration.

Ma grand-mère s'est mariée avec un Né-Moldu, ce qui fait donc de moi une Sang-mêlée. Cela, même si mon père s'est marié avec une respectable cousine au second degré des Croupton, ma mère, Camellia, dernière d'une fratrie de quatre filles. Mon sang n'est pas pur, et je dois me montrer parfaite pour me faire accepter par leur cercle très privé.

Si j'avais su, je me serais comportée comme tel dès mon entrée à Poudlard. Mon changement radical de comportement a été facilement remarqué dans ma maison. Pourquoi la si souriante, si rieuse Scheffer, ne montre-t-elle plus que de l'indifférence pour certains d'entre nous maintenant ?

Une question que beaucoup devaient se poser, particulièrement dans mon année. Comment leur répondre ?

« Je n'ai jamais pensé ou vécu les choses que je vous ai contées. Ce n'était pas ma vraie personnalité, je ne faisais ça que pour me faire aimer et bien voir aux yeux de tous. Maintenant, je me rends compte que le racisme est quelque chose qui me permet d'avancer plus loin que les autres dans la vie, de monter dans les échelons de la société et de prendre ma vengeance sur le commun des sorciers, dont Lily Evans qui est l'idéal inatteignable » ?

Je perçois les regards furtifs et curieux que me lancent Diggory, et je n'y réponds pas le moins du monde. Il va bien en venir à une hypothèse tout seul, c'est un grand garçon !

Deux heures, oui, les deux heures de Potions se passent donc ainsi : Diggory furetant avec son museau de blaireau dans mes pattes pour savoir ce que tous les Poufsouffle cherchaient à savoir ; Quenzer qui se mure dans un silence religieux, affublée d'une mine pincée d'un naturel tel que je n'arriverai jamais à l'imiter ; et moi qui esquivae l'autre guignol pour tenter de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire au début sur Lucius.

Quand Diggory pousse le vice jusqu'à me demander de manière fort peu subtile si j'avais "des problèmes particuliers" et si je voulais "lui en parler", je m'enfuis vers la réserve en feignant un manque de jus de jenesaisquellebêtesordide.

Bien sûr.

Si j'avais des problèmes, j'irais directement me confier à un type à qui j'avais parlé au maximum trois fois dans ma vie, en plein cours de Potions, face à une pro Sang-pur qui devait vendre les informations au marché noir, alors que ce type-même touillait avec énergie dans une potion mauve exhalant des odeurs dignes du repaire d'une goule particulièrement imprudente…

Je serre rageusement mes poings et monte sur le petit escabeau prévu à cet effet pour aller chercher la petite fiole convoitée.

« Traître » chuchote alors quelqu'un derrière mon dos.

Surprise, je fais un brusque volte-face qui me tord les chevilles et me fiat virevolter sur une masse inconnue, tandis que mon pied frappe violemment une étagère qui, chère amante de la gravité, lui obéit en allant de fracasser avec fracas sur le sol pour m'accompagner dans ma gracieuse danse aérienne. Je pousse un cri strident étouffé par le grincement du meuble, et mon probable futur cadavre disparaît sous les épais nuages de fumées colorées et colorantes qui amplifient ma souffrance jusqu'à me faire suffoquer.

Et BAM !

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>: _**je le répète,je n'ai rien personnellement contre Poufsouffle.**_

_**un p'tit commentaire ? Je vous répondrais obligatoirement !**_

**_A bientôt !_**

**_Armerlia Rydd._**

**_PS: N'HESITEZ PAS A VOTER EN HAUT DE MON PROFIL POUR ELIRE LA MEILLEURE DE MES FANFICTION ! (la publication sera plus rapide pour la meilleure)_**


	3. Parce que je n'aime pas ces traditions

**LES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS POUR CETTE HISTOIRE SONT DISPONIBLES SUR MON PROFIL !**

**_Je rappelle que je suis actuellement en train d'éditer les chapitres, donc ne vous étonnez pas si le temps du récit change soudainement d'un chapitre à l'autre_**

* * *

><p>Je n'aime pas le mauve.<p>

Je déteste le violet et tous ses dérivés, couleur pourtant particulièrement prisée chez les blaireaux. Je déteste par-dessous tout les couleurs vives.

Quelqu'un pouvait-il m'expliquer pourquoi la mode était au couleur vives, d'ailleurs ?

Je suis en train de pleurer. Je pleure de l'encre. Le rire reconnaissable, mélodieux, de Lily se fait soudainement entendre et je me retourne pour voir sa soudaine présence à mes côtés: elle rit à une blague de...Mulciber. Que... ?

Fedil ne parlerait jamais à une Née Moldue, une Griffie, et encore moins ne la ferait rire devant tout le monde ! Je coule un regard à mes côtés, pour faire partager mon opinion outrée et farouchement jalouse à un de mes amis, à la table des Serpentard.

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, mes voisins de table, me retournent un regard froid, alors que Peter joue nonchalamment avec sa cravate « vert et argent ».  
>Qu'ais-je fait ? Je m'éloigne avec précipitation d'eux, renversant au passage le couvert sous les protestations des autres élèves qui me pointent d'un doigt accusateur.<br>J'ai peur, quelque chose se détruit en moi. J'essais de trouver un coin où me réfugier, alors que des rires moqueurs fusent de toute part.

- Poufsouffle !  
>- Laideron !<p>

_Mlle Scheffer _

- Vieille fille !  
>- Traîtresse !<br>- Idiote !

_Mlle Scheffer !_

- Menteuse !

Non. Non.  
>NOOOOON !<p>

- Mlle Scheffer, calmez vous ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Que quelqu'un lui fasse avaler un Philtre Calmant pendant que je la tiens !

Une serre agrippe mon menton pour l'ouvrir de force tandis que quelque chose se presse contre mes lèvres et qu'une substance froide, épaisse et amère glisse le long de ma gorge. J'essais de le recracher mais cette même serre bascule ma tête en arrière, m'obligeant à l'avaler. Je n'ai pas le choix.  
>Puis c'est comme si, soudainement, du ciment durcissait mes muscles. Impossible de bouger. Je ne me sens cependant pas lourde, mais légère, et respirer devient plus facile.<p>

_"Réveillée... Vue... Effets secondaires ?" _

Je reprend conscience. Un sursaut de conscience brusque me permet de rouvrir les yeux alors que dans ma vision floue, des centaines d'yeux se tournent vers moi.

"Non...", murmuré-je faiblement.

Mais il n'y pas de rires sardoniques pour accompagner mon réveil, plutôt la voix d'alto de Mrs Pomfresh qui me demande doucement comment je me sens et si je peux parler.

"J'ai mal à la tête, à la gorge, ma poitrine me brûle et puis mes yeux ! Je réponds péniblement.  
>- Ses tissus pulmonaires sont attaqués par la Pelbecine" assure quand à elle la voix de Slughorn d'un ton qui trahis son professionnalisme en la matière.<p>

La nuit qui suit et celle d'après furent pénibles, très douloureuses, pleines de cauchemars, remplies de Lily Potter.

J'apprend que je vais perdre une semaine de cours bloquée à l'infirmerie, mais que ce n'est pas la peine d'aller à St Mangouste pour ça car "votre professeur de potion et notre infirmière sont très compétents, Miss".

Tais-toi, vieux fou de moldu, tu ne comprends pas ma douleur.

Des effets secondaires ? Je pose la question en me rappelant des bribes de conversations entendues pendant mon délire.

Oeillades gênées. Aucune idée, qu'elle me dit.

Peut-être des insuffisances respiratoires, il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop bouger à partir de maintenant.

Quoi, plus de sport ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Plus de Quidditch ? La hauteur est déconseillée. Mais de toute façon, vous ne faites pas partie de l'équipe de votre maison ? Alors il n'y a pas d'obligation, c'est parfait.

Trois jours d'attente et j'ai enfin mon premier invité, venu prendre de mes nouvelles.

Mulciber ? Vous révez.

De toute façon, l'idée en elle-même est encore plus stupide qu'un centaure ami avec un Géant. Les Serpentard de ma connaissance ont autre chose à faire que de perdre leur temps à venir me voir. Ce ne peut pas être Sarah, et si ça lest, je lui apprendrai pourquoi je pensais que ce ne serait pas elle avec plaisir.

Pourvu que ça ne soit pas...

"Salut"

Rigel Diggory...Que veut cet allumé ? Il s'approche de moi avec ses grands trucs qui lui servent de jambes et s'assoit à mes côtés en me lançant un petit sourire embarrassé. Ça te fait rire de me voir dans cet état, blaireau ?

"Tiens, de la part des Poufsouffle."

Il pose un petit bouquet de fleurs sur mes jambes inertes, recouvertes d'un drap. Des dizaines de petits mots en tombent.

Non, ça ne marche avec moi, ça. C'est la petite tradition des Poufsouffle envers l'un de leur homologue qui ne sont pas en état de marcher: "Et que je t'envoie des fleurs de chez Pré-Au-lards avec des mots, évidemment, très originaux et très personnels".

Pfff. Ils n'ont qu'à lancer un sort de Copie au lieu de s'embêter à tous écrire la même chose. Mon manque d'enthousiasme face à son cadeau ne semble pas passer inaperçu aux yeux du blaireau.

"Ça ne te plaît pas ?  
>- Comme si tu t'en fichais réellement " marmonné-je, n'ayant pas envie de m'embêter à jouer quelqu'un d'autre dans cet état de faiblesse. Il parait sincèrement surpris, cet idiot.<p>

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
>- C'est toujours la même chose pour tout le monde, avoué-je, et d'ailleurs pourquoi on t'a envoyé toi et pas l'une de mes amies ?<br>- Parce que je me suis proposé pour le faire. Et tu te trompes lourdement, Floren **(1)** …  
>- Ne m'appelle pas Floren ! Je ne t'en ai pas donné la permission !<br>- Mais tu...  
>- Et pourquoi te prétends-tu être mon ami ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, si j'ai des amis à <em>Poufsouffle<em>, moi ? Je sais ce que tu fais. Je sais ce qu'ils t'ont dit de faire."

Il me fixe un instant, les sourcils froncés et se relève en raclant sa chaise sur le sol:

"Par Merlin, Scheffer ! Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était parce qu'on s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi qu'on s'est décidé à ne pas venir à plusieurs, de peur de trop te fatiguer dans une foule ? Oui, j'ai peut-être été envoyée par les autres pour savoir ce qui se passait avec toi, mais... Tu ne vois donc pas les messages que t'envoient tes amis qui n'attendent qu'une chose, ton retour ? Tu te crois meilleure que les autres, peut-être parce que tu traîne avec les "grands" de Serpentard ? Les Poufsouffle sont trop minables pour toi ?  
>- Exactement" sifflé-je dans le feu de l'action.<p>

Il me foudroie du regard et fait volte face pour se diriger vers la sortie. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il se tourne vers moi et me dit:

"Dommage. Toi aussi, tu es à Poufsouffle".

Et il sort en claquant la porte. Il y a un moment de vide en moi et la situation me fait soudainement revenir à la réalité. Non, je n'avo pas voulu dire ça, pas exactement... Enfin si, un peu.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils sont minables,c'est mes amis, après tout, je ne choisis pas de gens minables

Non, ils ne sont plus mes amis maintenant, pas vrai ?

Et puis Diggory va tout leur avouer... Ma vue devient floue tandis que je renifle.

Sûrement aurais-je pleuré si Quenzer ne fit pas subitement apparition dans mon champ de vision.

J'essais de me reprendre et ne retient pas un second reniflement alors que je lui demande d'une voix mal assurée:

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
>- Bonjour à toi aussi, Scheffer. Comme je suis les mêmes options que toi et que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ont les mêmes cours en commun, je me suis désignée pour aller te porter les cours et les devoirs durant la semaine."<p>

Elle ignore mes yeux rouges et mon état général. Comment je suis d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas accès au miroir.

"Tu as les cheveux mauves", annonce-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'ai un arrêt cardiaque - ou en tout cas, ça s'en rapproche- jusqu'à ce qu'elle rajoute d'un ton stoïque qu'elle m'a menti.

Je l'observe, cherchant toute trace d'amusement sur son visage, mais rien. Drôle d'humour.

Drôle de fille tout court.

Non, c'est juste qu'elle a reçu l'éducation adéquate qui sied à son rang...

Enfin, sûrement; je ne sais rien d'elle, j'e suis une Sang-Mêlée.

Elle s'apprête visiblement à partir, alors je décide de me lancer et je pose la question qui me brûlait la langue depuis un moment:

"Toi aussi tu es… _avec Lucius_ ?

Elle me lance un regard froid et impassible comme elle en est habituée, mais visiblement avec une once d'intérêt.

"Tu as des lacunes, petit Blairelle. Je ne suis pas_ avec_ Lucius."

Mes épaules s'affaissent. Je m'étais trompée.

"C'est plus que ça. Je suis avec "eux". Si tu veux vraiment en savoir plus, élargis ton cercle de connaissances. De certaines connaissances. Ils t'informeront sûrement."

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle quittz la pièce d'une démarche altière (quoique ces épaules sont légèrement voûtées vers l'avant...).

Je cogite. Je macère dans la sueur de la douleur et de l'incompréhension, confuse.

Je n'ais pas besoin d'amis chez les blaireaux après tout: je vais "élargir mon cercle de connaissance", comme ils s'amusent tous à me sortir.  
>Oui, j'ai fait le bon choix en allant voir Lucius...<p>

N'est ce pas ?

XxXxXx

**(1) : notre aventure se déroulant dans un pays anglophone,le son "an" n'existe pas. Ainsi le prénom Floren ne se prononce pas Flor-an mais Flo-réne (Béa étant une fille, cela serait étonnant que sont deuxième prénom soit masculin).**

_**Une petite review pour m'encourager ? *yeux de chien battu***_

_**To be continued**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Armelia Rydd.**_


	4. Parce que je veux être indépendante

**RéponsesAR SUR MON PROFIL !**

**_Je rappelle que je suis actuellement en train d'éditer les chapitres, donc ne vous étonnez pas si le temps du récit change soudainement d'un chapitre à l'autre_**

* * *

><p>Je ne sors qu'une semaine - et deux jours, les menteurs - plus tard.<p>

Quelques Serpentard avec lesquels j'ai déjà parlé une fois me saluent d'un hochement de tête. C'est nouveau, ça. Je ressens une fierté inimaginable quand je vois que certains de mon année, autre que de la maison des Serpents, s'en aperçoivent; mais ma petite joie est de courte durée, car l'appréhension de rentrer dans la Salle Commune est de plus en plus forte.

Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser...

Et si Diggory ne l'avait peut-être pas avoué ?

Et s'il n'a pas répété ce que j'ai dit dans l'infirmerie. Après tout, n'est-il pas sensé être loyal ?

Je suis enfin arrivée devant la grande tapisserie des Poufsouffle. Le blaireau de profil tissé dessus avec soin, qui joue avec ce qui me semblait être une princesse des temps moyenâgeux, tourne alors sa tête bicolore vers moi et me demanda d'une voix surhumaine (en même temps c'est un blaireau):

"Mot de passe ?  
>- Beati pauperes spiritu "<p>

Le pathétique animal, qui ne bouge que sa tête, me regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Mot de passe refusé. Celui-ci date de la semaine dernière."

Par Helga, j'ai oublié de demander le dernier mot de passe à un Pouffy ! Déjà que j'ai eu du mal à retenir ce proverbe absolument stupide d'une langue morte qui ne me servira peut-être jamais. Enfin, dans les sorts oui, mais c'est une façon de parler. Quand le stupide blaireau repriend sa pose initiale pour se fondre dans la tapisserie, j'éructe, les poings serrés et déjà de mauvaise humeur:

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, de ton foutu mot de passe ? Tu vois bien que je suis à Poufsouffle, non ?"

Mais l'animal se positionne ainsi simplement pour que la porte de pierre que recouvre la tapisserie puisse s'ouvrir: un élève l'ouvrait de l'intérieur.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand le visage de ce bellâtre de Rigel Diggory fit face au mien.

Je ne prend pas la peine de changer d'expression, tandis que celui-ci lui m'offre un sourire poli accompagné d'un hochement de tête, pas plus troublé que ça après notre dernière conversation.

Il passe à mes côtés sans plus de mots, faisant voleter quelques uns de mes cheveux au passage. Je me retourne pour le suivre des yeux mais je ne pipe mot. Peut-être que je suis un peu déçue de son manque de réaction, mais pour rien au monde je ne le ferai fait remarquer.

Quelque part, au fond de moi, sa réaction conforte dans mon hypothèse: il n'a rien dit quant à mon attitude cachée envers les Poufsouffle. Il a suivi la devise de la maison, il a gardé mon secret... Pas vrai ?

Ce serait dur de me retrouver sans amis dans ma maison tout de même... Enfin, quelqu'un avec qui traîner, car je n'avais PAS d'amis à Poufsouffle et la transition pour avoir des amis dans d'autres maisons n'est pas immédiate.

Je vais aller parler à Olivia et à Guinevière_mes "amies"_ comme si de rien n'était, voilà. Même si pour ça je dois simuler. Oui, j'ai déjà rit avec elles de bon coeur, mais ce n'était pas pareille...Je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle, quoi qu'on pourra me dire.

Je serais une Serpentarde. Oui, ça sonne bien. La seule qui ne serait jamais allée à Serpentard. Fière de mon plan, j'entre dans la salle commune et souris quand je remarque rapidement mes dites "amies", au fond, sans Sarah d'ailleurs. Je les appelai;

Elles ne me répondent pas, elles ne m'ont pas vue, je crois. Elles parlant de quelque chose qui occupe toute leur attention, à coup sûr. Je m'approche d'elles et je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre, mais elles ne me regardent toujours pas.

Un doute prend racine en moi.

" Olivia ? Guinevière ? Vous parlez de William?" tenté-je en me rappelant du dernier garçon en date , en proie à leurs émois d'adolescentes en manque de romantisme. Je commence à paniquer en les appelants quand Olivia, la plus blonde des deux, remarque ma présence. Oh, elle ne m'ignorait pas volontairement !

Comme j'étais stupide de douter un instant de Diggory, il n'a rien dit .

"Oh, bonjour Scheffer. Je vois que tu t'es remise."

Puis elle tourne la tête vers son amie sans plus me prêter attention. Guinevière ne fait que me jeter un coup d'œil gêné.

Un mur explose dans mon esprit, dans un bruit de fracas de verre.  
>Mal. Peur.<p>

Ça fait mal.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi un mur, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de grand et d'imposant.

Des éclats de pierres viennent comme blesser mon cœur et je sens que ma poitrine me fait tellement mal que je tressaille.

Je lève la tête et parcours rapidement la salle silencieuse des yeux. Une pellicule de sueur recouvre mon front. Les Poufsouffle qui me connaissent, et même d'autres plus jeunes ou plus âgés, détournent leur regard quand ils croisent le mien. Je vois même quelques visages déçus ou méprisants.

Il l'a dit. Il a répété tout ce que j'ai dit à l'infirmerie.

Je commençce à faire quelques pas à reculons, sous le choc de l'information, quand une première voix juvénile lance dans le silence de la pièce:

"Traîtresse !"

Je me retourne pour savoir qui en est l'auteur, mais ça aurait pu venir de n'importe où, de n'importe qui. Une boule amère se coince dans ma gorge

Plusieurs visages me dévisagent ouvertement maintenant.

Je fais lentement un autre pas en arrière, tremblante. Des yeux tranchants comme l'acier suivent le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Le silence éest si lourd que je sens littéralement son poids sur ma peau.

"Menteuse !" fait une deuxième voix que je reconnais comme appartenant à un sixième année avec lequel j'ai souvent disputé des parties de cartes. Le groupe de son année semble partager sa pensée.

Un autre pas en arrière.

"Hypocrite !" enchaîne quelqu'un d'autre.  
>"Sale menteuse!<br>-Faux-cul !  
>- Egoïste"<p>

Les insultes se succédent et l'effroi m'envahit comme si une substance gelée parcoure mes veines. Je prend ma tête entre mes mains, ne sachant pas si tout ceci était un cauchemar ou non

.  
>Je m'enfuis de la Salle Commune le plus vite possible sous le concert d'insultes que l'on me lance de certains projectiles même, manquant de trébucher. Je vois des étoiles blanches devant mes yeux. Rapidement, sans avoir l'impression de respirer, je me faufile à travers l'ouverture que j'ai laissée ouverte en rentrant et referme la porte de pierre derrière moi.<p>

Le silence revient. Les salles communes possèdent des sortilèges d'insonorisation qui empêchaint quelqu'un d'extérieur d'entendre le moindre son qui produit à l'intérieur.

Lentement, je me positionne dos au mur et me laisse glisser sur le sol.

C'est bien la réalité.

Le jour où je sortis de l'infirmerie fut également le premier jour où je pleurai seule, assise contre le mur de Poufsouffle.

Seule. Toute seule. Silencieusement.

XxXxXxX

"Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir fait une nuit complète" me fait nonchalamment remarquer Quenzer en cours de potion.

Sans blague

Je la fusille du regard. Hier, ne voulant pas retourner chez les Poufsouffle, j'avais prétexté divers mal-êtres pour rester à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière, m'avait fait parvenir différentes affaires de mon dortoir pour que je puisse m'établir encore un jour ou deux, mais je ne saIs pas ce que jE VAIS faire, ce laps de temps écoulé...

J'avais continué à pleurer jusque tard dans la nuit. J'avais prétendu me ficher des Poufsouffle, mais je m'étais mentie à moi-même.

Mais maintenant, j'étais sûre d'une chose : plus jamais je ne me lieraiS avec un Poufsouffle, plus jamais. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si l'un d'entre eux le souhaitait, désormais...

Je renifle et prends possession d'un couteau pour peler...quelque chose. Ah, et Diggory...Ce misérable bellâtre a préféré rester loyal à sa maison qu'à moi...

Cela prouvait bien que je ne faisais pas partie de cette maison ! Dans un geste brusque, mon outil dérape et je me coupe le doigt.

"Aïe" fis-je simplement. J'allais m'apprêter à mettre mon doigt dans ma bouche quand Quenzer m'en empêcha:

"Ne fais pas ça. Tu n'aimerais surtout pas te retrouver une nouvelle fois à l'hôpital, j'imagine.  
>-Ça arrangerait bien certaines personnes, grommelé-je .<p>

Le visage calme de la Serdaigle prend soudainement une expression de mépris qui me surprend.

-Tu es pathétique. Te mettre ainsi à genoux selon le bon vouloir de ces mécréants...Pathétique."

Puis elle reprend ses occupations tandis que je reste, immobile, à la contempler. Elle l'a peut-être dit durement, mais elle a raison.

Je n'ai pas à subir la volonté des autres.

Après tout, s'ils me détestent, en quoi cela me concerne ? Je ne me sens pas Poufsouffle, je l'as toujours dit. Je vais élargir mon cercle de connaissance aux autres maisons, voilà tout.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'être dépendante.

A cette phrase, je me réjouis intérieurement alors qu'enfin je réalise:

Je _suis_ indépendante ! Maintenant, les autres ne vont plus me traiter comme faisant partie de cette maison, si ma maison ne me traite plus comme telle !

Je ne ais plus avoir à jouer la comédie en me créant une fausse personnalité !

Je vais devenir proche avec les grands de chaque maison, je participerais aux nobles réceptions des Sang-Purs avec lesquels je deviendrai ami, je me moquerais des nés-moldus sans avoir à me brider !

Je suis libre. Libre.

Je remercie Quenzer qui se fiche éperdument de la raison pour laquelle je le fais et repris mon travail.

XxXxXx

A la fin du cours de potion, alors que sonnait l'heure du dîner, je pris soin d'éviter les blaireaux et me mis à cherche de la nouvelle compagnie.

Je ne suis malheureusement assez isolée en ce moment_ on se demande pourquoi, aussi, lorsque j'entre dans la grande salle, je sus Quenzer jusqu'à la table des Bleu&Bronze.

Elle ne fait aucun commentaire, même si je devine au travers de son attitude impassible que c'est inattendu.

Je m'assois dos à la table des Poufsouffle, face à la Sang-pur, et commence à manger comme si de rien n'était. Si certains Serdaigle m'observaient curieusement, ils ne dirent rien: ce n'était pas interdit qu'un élève d'une autre maison vienne manger sur une autre table. Certains le faisaient même souvent.

Je fais plus amplement connaissances d'autres Serdaigle de quatrième année - mon année - ainsi que d'autres de cinquième et troisième année. L'une des règles fondamentale de Poufsouffle est : ce qui se passe à Poufsouffle restera chez les Pouffys. Donc, vous vous en doutez, aucune - ou peu - personne en dehors des blaireaux n'étaient au courant de ma "traîtrise".

Je m'imagine devant un procès de blaireaux : Béa Floren Scheffer, accusation: racisme envers la pureté du sang répété, mensonges et hypocrisie envers l'entièreté de sa maison.

Parce que oui, quand quelque chose touche un Pouffy, cela touche forcément tout les Pouffys. C'est loi de la collectivité.  
>Je suppose les Serdaigle ou les Serpentard étaient bien loin de cette notion de vie...<p>

Durant ce repas, je fais la rencontre de Hepyras Crabbe, le fiancé de Serpentard de Quenzer qui vient lui rendre visite pour justement parler de détails. Toutes les familles de sang-purs sont liéess entre elle, ainsi cela ne m'étonne pas quand elle m'annonce que Crabbe est également son petit cousin (il n'a qu'un an de moins).

Elle même fait partie d'une branche dérivée des Verpey, eux-mêmes cousins à quelques sixième degré des Crouptons, dont ma mère se trouve être cousine au second degré. Vous suivez ? Bref, nous avons donc des liens de sang en commun, quelque part ! Je lui en fais part avec délectation, nonobstant les origines mon père qui est Sang-Mêlé. Elle ne semble pas s'en émouvoir. Se trouvait d'ailleurs sur la table Otto Verpey, le frère de Ludo Verpey, le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch des aigles.

Je me présente comme étant apparemment sa cousine à quelques degrés près, il hoche la tête sans grande conviction et continue de manger son gratin. N'y a-t-il donc personne avec qui partager mes effusions de joies de me voir ainsi faire partie intégrante du système sang-pur ? Certes, je restei Sang-Mêlée mais bon.

J'analyse un peu le fiancé de mon amie -pouis-je appeler Quenzer mon amie ? - et même si j'ai un peu jalousé son fiancement précoce par le passé, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas trop de quoi, après tout. Crabbe est un peu gauche et grossier, et la nature n'a pas jugé utile de le gâter physiquement, avec ce nez proéminent et son large tour de taille...Entre le nez de Quenzer et le sien, l'enfant risquera forcément d'hériter d'un beau cadeau...

Comme je suis tournéé vers la table des Vert&Argent, j'y trouve Mulciber.

Fedil, Fedil, je t'avais oublié...Comment ais-je pu ? Ces petites histoires avec ces idiots de blaireaux n'auraient pas dû te détourner de ma pensée...  
>Je le regarde rire, ses yeux bleus s'illuminant de joie. De quoi parle-t-il avec les autres septièmes années ?<p>

"De quoi parle-t-il avec les autres septièmes années ?

Je vois Quenzer lever la tête et regarder dans sa direction. Non...J'ai parlé à haute voix ?

-Qui donc ? quémande-t-elle. C'est la première fois que j'attise ainsi sa curiosité, et ça me laisse un instant sans voix.

-R-rien...Personne, vraiment."

Regard sceptique. Elle se tourne une nouvelle fois puis recommence à manger en reprenant son habituel air ennuyé.

Je relève pour ma part les yeux en direction de Mulc...

Nos regards sont-il bien en ce moment même en train de se croiser ? Est-il en train de me regarder ?

Je sens mes battements de coeur s'accélérer. Il rompt en premier le contact visuel pour faire un commentaire à son voisin de gauche, et je vois que la grande majorité de son groupe...

Me regarde ? Nott, Avery, Rosier et même Black Junior - qui n'a qu'un an de plus que moi mais traîne avec la haute - m'ont regardé, moi ? Bon, ça n'était qu'un court instant mais quand même. Bellatrix Black, une septième année, viens de s'asseoir à leurs tables, ce qui a donc forcément détourné leurs regards de moi - mais quand même !

Ai-je réussi par un quelconque coup du hasard à attirer leur attention sur ma personne ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon,l'histoire tourne un peu au rond, mais il faut bien définir le contexte et la psychologie du personnage avant de me lancer dans le vif du sujet ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire ne se contentera pas des illusions et des rêves inatteignables d'une jeune Poufsouffle rejetée par ses semblables !<strong>_

_**Alors, à votre avis, que pensez vous de l'attitude des Serpy des septièmes années ? **_

_**A bientôt,**_

Amelia Rydd.


	5. Parce que je m'en fiche

_**Réponses aux commentaires (inexistant...) sur mon profil.**_

_**Le premier pas,le premier tout petit pas vers sa déchéance.Béa se perd.**_

_**Elle commence à devenir nébuleuse ,la blairelle...Un chapitre passerelle vers la suite, c'est la fin de la première partie de l'histoire !**_

**_Je rappelle que je suis actuellement en train d'éditer les chapitres, donc ne vous étonnez pas si le temps du récit change soudainement d'un chapitre à l'autre_**

* * *

><p>Ploc. Ploc.<p>

C'est horriblement pluvieux aujourd'hui. Moi, ça ne me gêne pas : j'adore la pluie lorsque je suis bien au chaud à l'abri. Enfin, au chaud, je ne risque pas de le rester en sortant de la chambre, mais bon...

Mes colocataires de Poufsouffle sont dans la Salle Commune depuis déjà un moment. Je m'en fiche, elles m'ignorent, tout va à merveille.

Je suis tranquillement en train d'ajuster les derniers détails de mon image, ce matin, devant mon miroir. Nous sommes en avril. Ici, en Ecosse, ce mois de l'année correspond plus aux pluies diluviennes et constantes qu'aux atroces giboulées de mars-avril du continent.

Ma peau est un peu grisâtre aujourd'hui... Je lance un petit sort de rougissement sur mes joues et sur mes lèvres. Voilà qui est mieux. Une mèche de cheveux savamment placée, les sourcils et cils stratégiquement relevés, une paire de chaussures soigneusement vernis... Les détails m'importent énormément; les détails sont ceux qui définissent une personne. Je suis une personne naturellement très soignée...

Allez, la jupe à deux centimètres au-dessus des genoux et attention à ne pas avoir un décolleté trop plongeant : ils sont déjà assez remarqués sans, vu leurs tailles, il faut être élégante et non vulgaire... Mince, j'ai encore le ventre gonflé à cause du repas d'hier soir ! Pas grave, ça ne se voit pas avec ce vêtement... Si ?

Peut-on me qualifier de superficielle ? Moi, je ne le pense pas; je fais juste attention à moi. Que faire si la société dans laquelle je vis se base tellement sur le physique, la fortune et la pureté du sang ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je suis un mannequin ou d'une beauté éthérée, je dois faire attention à tout ces détails, c'est une nécessité !

Je sors de la tour de Poufsouffle pour aller rejoindre Quenzer qui traîne vers les Serpentard... Mon regard se pose sur Mulciber. Plus que trois mois .Trois mois et je ne le verrais plus jamais à Poudlard. Peut-être plus jamais tout court.

Je devrais abandonner...

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une démarche plus raide lorsqu'_elle_ s'approche de lui.

_Elle_. Sa fiancée. La nouvelle a été annoncée 'un mois auparavant.

C'est sa "meilleure amie", la beauté qui tourne toujours autour de lui... Je ne peux rien faire, rien lui dire, je n'en ais pas le droit.

Je m'approche donc du groupe, mon sourire disparu, contrairement à Alizée Quenzer qui me lance son habituel sourire_ poli-je-suis-une-véritable-sang-pure-regarde-mes-manières-de-riche_. Ma présence est maintenant devenue habituelle. Mulciber et sa fiancée sont les seuls septième année de Serpentard du groupe, les autres sont des cinquième et quatrième année (comme moi).

Que font-ils ici ? Ils flirtent (royalement) devant moi, ils osent ?

Il lui raconte une blague, sûrement une de ces blague raciste qui est toujours d'actualité avec eux et qui fait à coup sûr rire tout le monde, et elle, elle met sa main, une main délicate devant sa bouche.

Evans aussi fait le même geste. Ça a l'air de plaire, je le ferais, désormais Je n'ai jamais eu ce réflexe idiot, moi.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. J'ai l'impression que mes yeux me piquent. Je ne vais pas pleurer en public quand même ?

Mais non, je me retiens miraculeusement et réponds au bonjour que me lancent Wilkes, Rabastan Lestrange (le petit frère !), un grand échalas sombre et suspect, du nom d'Antonin Dolohov, sa cousine, Lisbeth Dolohov et deux filles de Serdaigle en plus de Quenzer. Dolohove me contemple d'un regard bizarre. Comme il est malsain, ce type.

La discussion animée que j'ai interrompue reprend rapidement :

" Que se passe-t-il ? Je demande, intriguée.

Benita However, une des filles Serdaigle, me réponds avec les yeux brillants:

- Regarde derrière toi, tu comprendras peut-être. "

En me retournant je remarque Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malefoy...?

" Et bien ?  
>- Nous sommes presque sûrs et certains que des fiançailles se préparent, me réponds toujours Benita.<br>- Entre ces deux grandes familles ? Ça promet d'être le plus grand mariage du siècle... "

Le sujet croustillant des Sang-purs. Les alliances et les désalliances, youpi.

Quenzer n'y porte qu'un intérêt modéré - comme toujours - et les trois garçons Serpentard parlent de leur côté, aucune expression ou très peu sur le visage.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle et je décide d'aller manger à la table des Serpentard pour poursuivre la conversation de Lisbeth Dolohov. Personne ne me fait de remarque quand je m'assis à leur table.

Ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ne doivent même pas se rendre compte que le blason de Poufsouffle est brosé sur ma poitrine. Narcissa Black - même année que moi - se joint bientôt à nous sans faire de commentaires.

" Et qu'en penses-tu, toi qui risque sûrement de devenir la belle sœur d'un Malfoy ? lui demande alors Lisbeth.

Narcissa n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être particulièrement émerveillée par cet événement pourtant capital. Parfaitement droite, elle nous offre un sourire froid et chuchote de sa douce voix :

- Voyons, ils ne sont même pas encore fiancés officiellement. Ne hâtez point le serpent qui dort. "

ça t'amuse de sortir des phrases comme ça pour paraître cultivée ?

"... Voilà de sages paroles." Je réponds plutôt.

Bellatrix s'assoit non loin de nous. Elle a l'air plutôt contente aujourd'hui. Tu m'étonnes, elle va quand même marier ce beau gosse plein aux as.

Personnellement, j'admire Bellatrix. Elle est particulièrement attirante , d'une sombre beauté, si l'on faisait abstraction de sa mâchoire particulièrement carrée (trait héréditaire des Black). Un contraste frappant avec Narcissa, sa sœur.

Autant l'aînée est forte parole, joue admirablement bien au quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse, attise souvent la haine entre les maisons pour déclencher un duel et les écraser ; autant la blonde est discrète, oh, délicate fleur éthérée de la féminité, douée en charme et en botanique, et tellement plus implicite dans ses paroles (même si, au final, elles crachent la même chose: du venin).

Les deux Black ont toutes les deux un perpétuel air de dégoût quand elles parlent d'autre chose que ce dont parlent les gens de haute société, et quand les sujet divergent sur les "erreurs de la nature".

Sur la table se trouve aussi Regulus Black, leur cousin, frère de Sirius Black. Comme il est en cinquième année, comme son frère, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il avait un an de plus que moi. Le bougre a commencé Poudlard un an plus tôt, je n'en connais pas la raison, mais il était né en 1961, comme moi.

Il tousse, d'ailleurs, ce surdoué. Je me demande s'il s'étouffe. Il fronce les sourcils et jette un regard suspicieux à son assiette avant de fixer férocement quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne.

Sur les tables des Gryffondor, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow nous lancent des regards moqueurs en riant sous cape.

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, ma peau se recouvre soudainement d'écailles, comme tous les autres élèves de la table des Serpentard.

Mes cheveux virent au vert clair. Je hurle en même tant que d'autres filles, lorsqu'unet une tête de serpent géante remplace celle de Severus Rogue.

Je n'aime pas ce type - trop proche d'Evans à mon goût - mais je ne suis apparemment pas la seule, car les auteurs de la blague se sont particulièrement déchaînés sur lui...

Je vois Dumbledore se lever . Il demande le silence alors que Slughorn et Pomfresh se précipitent sur notre table. Regulus, seulement une partie du visage recouverte par des écailles, continue de foudroyer du regard le groupe de Gryffondor, une baguette à la main. Une langue fourchue apparaît et disparaît tout sporadiquement sur ses lèvres .

Les Maraudeurs, Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux, les auteurs de la blague... Je ne suis pas si bête que ça.  
>Je les déteste.<p>

Pas pour la blague, non. Plus parce qu'ils on en eux cette force de s'exprimer que je ne possède pas...

Oh attendez, si je suis transformée en serpent, ça veux bien dire que l'on me considère comme telle, non ?

**29 JUIN 1976 (deux mois plus tard) **

Dans trois jours arrivent les grandes vacances. Seulement, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les Serpentard n'ont pas la tête à ça.

Non.

Parce qu'ils sont tous au courant à propos des fiançailles officielles de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black.

Héhé, il n'y a pas d'erreur. On y a tous cru, que Bellatrix était l'heureuse élue... Pourquoi la soeur blonde plutôt que la brune ? Personne ne le savait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce dont nous étions au courant était qu'il ne fallait absolument pas se retrouver entre l'héritier Malfoy et Bellatrix Black... Celle-ci avait été folle furieuse lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle.

Elle aussi, elle y avait cru. Le dortoir des Serpents en avait pâti, parait-il.

Elle voue une haine féroce pour Malfoy, maintenant. La logique voudrait qu'elle en veuille aussi à sa sœur, mais étrangement non : Malfoy est considéré comme seul coupable. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle l'avait attaqué dans un couloir, ce qui lui a valu un raccourcissement de son dernière année à Poudlard. Heureusement qu'elle avait passé ses ASPICs avant...

Bref, cette histoire fais les gorges chaudes au château et dans la Haute sphère en générale.

Moi ? A mon propre étonnement, j'en veux à Narcissa. Juste parce que je préfère Bellatrix. Et puis Lucius, aussi, c'est un petit bâtard.

Mais en y repensant, son attitude à elle quand je lui ais parlé de la relation de Black ainée et de Malfoy aurait pu me faire prédire les événements... Ne hâtez point le serpent qui dort_ une métaphore trop subtile pour comprendre quoique ce soit.

Oui, je l'avoue, j'espère me faire bien voir de Bellatrix également en prenant son partie

Il faut dire qu'elle est tellement...Dangereuse, mieux vaut être perçueen amie sous peine de se recevoir un sort dans le dos.

Et moi. Moi, j'ai abandonné Fedil. Enfin, officiellement ; je n'aurais jamais pu être avec lui de toute manière. Je continue de le regarder, mais rien à faire, pas vrai ?

Je m'assois à côté de Severus Rogue à table. Je ne l'apprécie pas encore, mais il a gagné mon respect : durant le mois de mai, je l'ai vu petit à petit se rapprocher de Lucius-le-briseur-de-coeur.

A ce qu'il parait, il a insulté Evans de Sang-de-Bourbe. Devinez quoi ? Je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, moi aussi. Elle a eut l'air choquée et elle aurait très bien pu le rapporter aux professeurs mais elle n'a fait que me lancer un regard coléreux avant de partir. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas réagit, parce qu'à ce moment là, Rogue n'était pas loin derrière moi.

Je sais que ce qui a été brisé entre eux ne doit pas être si superficiel que ça...

Mais je m'en fiche  
>Je m'en fiche, parce que j'ai dit Sang-de-Bourbe. Je m'en fiche parce que j'ai rabaissé Evans.<p>

Je m'en fiche, parce que Lucius a invité Quenzer à son mariage, en été et que moi aussi, il ne m'a pas oublié  
>Je m'en fiche, parce que je sais que c'était une nécessité<br>Je m'en fiche, parce que je n'ai plus besoin de rigoler, avec la Haute. Les sourires polis et moqueurs sot de convenance.  
>Je m'en fiche, parce que je doit me perdre, recréer une personnalité pour me faire accepter par eux.<br>Parce que j'ai peur de ce que je deviens, au fond.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un chapitre court et un peu ennuyeux, n'est-il pas ? Il faut préciser que c'est une sorte de chapitre "navette". C'est lui qui va me permettre de passer à la seconde partie de la vie de Bea...<strong>_

_**Un commentaire, je vous en prie ! Ne vous contentez pas de lire et de partir sans laisser une trace derrière vous... (Sauf les statistiques !)**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Armelia Rydd.**_


	6. Parce que je suis soumise ?

_**Réponse aux reviews sur mon profil !**_

**_Je rappelle que je suis actuellement en train d'éditer les chapitres, donc ne vous étonnez pas si le temps du récit change soudainement d'un chapitre à l'autre_**

* * *

><p>" Etes-vous sûre de ne pas être au courant d'une quelconque information dans cette histoire, Miss Scheffer ? Mentir pourrait avoir de très graves conséquences pour votre avenir...<p>

Mentir m'est aussi vital que respirer, le saviez vous ?

- Je vous le répète: je suis sûre et certaine qu'Antonin Dolohov était dans les vestiaires de Quidditch à ce moment-là. Je suppose que Mr Lestrange a soutenu mes propos car il était également présent. Il n'aurait en aucun cas pu s'en prendre à cette S-...Elève."

Mac Gonagall affiche l'air le plus grave que je n'ai encore jamais pu voir plaqué sur son visage. A ses côtés, Slughorn hoche la tête pour approuver les dires de Menew, directeur de la maison de Poufsouffle qui demande "à libérer cette jeune fille qui ne sait visiblement strictement rien".

Je sors du bureau du professeur de métamorphose d'un pas raide. Pourvu que l'on ne le remarque pas.  
>Quelque pas plus loin, je m'autorise un soupir...Et une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour faire face à mon interlocuteur qui n'est autre que, sans surprise, ce grand échalas de Dolohov.<p>

"J'ai toujours su que tu étais fidèle à ceux qui le méritaient."

Son regard sombre et son visage d'outre tombe me font plus comprendre autre chose:

_ Avoue ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail et tu auras à faire à moi._

Le Serpentard me lance un sourire froid. Je lui répond avec ma politesse distante héritée des années passées à côtoyer ce genre d'individu.  
>Il s'approche lentement de moi, et je n'ose plus bouger d'un pouce lorsque je sens son souffle caresser mon oreille gauche. Il est chaud, et pourtant je suis glacée jusqu'à la moelle.<p>

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je n'ose plus cligner des yeux. Je ne le lui montrerais pour rien au monde, mais c'est indéniable: j'ai peur.

"Rejoins-nous ce soir là où tu sais" susurre-t-il de sa voix de poitrine. Son souffle n'est pas très régulier.

Puis il s'écarte rapidement de moi en reculant d'un pas, son sourire froid toujours aux lèvres. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas baisser mes yeux là, juste en-dessous de la ceinture de son pantalon, mais je l'ai vue. Une tâche de sang.

Du sang d'une Sang-de-bourbe, mais une tâche de sang.

A-t-il vu où mon regard se baisser ? J'ai peur. Je crois que oui. Son sourire malsain s'élargit sur son visage sec aux muscles nerveux et il se détourne de moi dans un mouvement brusque.

Il est en train de s'éloigner de son habituel pas boiteux, mais j'ai toujours peur. Je remarque que j'ai retenue ma respiration.  
>Pour l'instant, il ne peut pas s'en prendre à moi...N'est ce pas ? Oui, je suis une Sang-Mêlée...Mais il ne s'en prendra pas à moi ?<p>

Je fais en sorte d'essayer de contrôler les expressions de mon visage.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 3 février 1978. J'ai eu 17 ans en janvier. C'est ma dernière année à Poudlard.  
>Et dès la fin de l'année scolaire, je ferais partie de l'élite. De ceux qui ont la Marque. Enfin, je l'affirme, mais je l'espère plus qu'autre chose : mon manque de pureté est un handicap assez conséquent, je dois prouver ma loyauté et mon utilité...<p>

Oh et puis, je verrais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.  
>Bea Floren Scheffer, tu seras au-dessus de tous !<p>

Dans les couloirs, je croise une bande de Poufsouffle. Je leur lance un regard méprisant digne des Serpentard et ils détournent la tête. J'ai changé, je le sais. Je suis devenue un peu plus forte, mentalement.  
>Je me dirige à la bibliothèque et y finis le reste de l'après-midi à faire mes devoirs et le soir arrive rapidement.<p>

XxXxXx

A 21h pile, je rentre dans une salle de classe sensée être vide mais remplie d'élèves de septième année. Des Serpentard, pour la très grande majorité.

Comment expliquer le sentiment qui s'empare de mes sens en me voyant intégrée à une telle communauté ? L'excitation semble fluidifier mon sag et je le ses s'écouler avec une vitesse incroyable dans mes doigts engourdis par le stress. Oh, comme c'est embêtant, quand vous essayez de penser à arrêter de déglutir et qu'à cause de cela, vous êtes obnubilé par votre salive ! Je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Un discours est annoncé, mais je l'écoute d'une oreille peu attentive. Il y a Dolohov et Lestrange, devant moi. J'observe leur dos, la tête vide de toute pensée. J'entre dans une bulle de silence, avec pour seul fond sonore les mots enjoués d'une Serpentard.

Tiens, Dolohov bouge. Il se met face à la petite foule que nous formons et nous fait partager l'étrange vision de son sourire malsain. Il est fier de lui.

"Aujourd'hui, Dolohov nous a prouvé sa loyauté et son courage envers la Cause en mettant hors d'état de nuire une Sang de Bourbe et une traîtresse à son sang. Mais même si ses intentions étaient bonnes...

Dans le sens du terme des futurs Mangemorts, bien sûr.

-...Il s'est cependant montré bien imprudent…"

Et le discours continue ainsi. Nous applaudissons, puis des petits groupes de discussions se forment. Certains sont un peu en colère car il aurait pu se faire découvrir.

Une à deux fois par semaine, nous nous retrouvons ainsi pour parler de la Cause, de Son Pouvoir, du moyen de purifier Poudlard et de la société, de la politique. Dans quelques jours, pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, nous en profiterons, pour une grande partie d'entre nous, pour prendre portoloin vers une destination qui m'est encore inconnue, mais qui a de grande chance de m'être familière dans le futur.

Dumbledore est parti depuis plusieurs jours du château, pour une quelconque affaire et cela sera le moment où la vigilance des professeurs et du château en général sera assez basse pour nous permettre de sortir de la zone de Pré-au-Lard le temps de quelques heures. Je vois Yaxley qui me lance un regard méprisant. Il déteste autant les Sang-Mêlés que les Sang-de-bourbes.

Je baisse les yeux dans une attitude soumise. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, que je sache, je ne vais quand même pas me lancer dans la gueule du loup ! Avec lui et Dolohov, j'ai quand même de quoi m'inquiéter ...Wilkes et Quenzer s'approchent de moi. Ouf

Je l'aime bien, Wilkes. Il est comme moi : un peureux lâche et soumis. Il a beau le cacher, je le sens, je le reconnais : on est pareil. Nos deux regards sombres se rencontrent et je vois l'inquiétude qui danse dans ses prunelles noires. Un autre point commun : c'est un Sang-mêlé lui aussi. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est un simple allié. Je ne le trouve ni attirant ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, avec l'épais duvet qui n'est ni vraiment une moustache ni vraiment du duvet qui recouvre sa large bouche lippue. Et puis son regard de chien battu ! Insupportable. C'est juste un bon compagnon de fortune.

"Scheffer, il marmonne en se rapprochant de moi, tu y as assisté ?

Il veut parler de...l'agression des filles par Dolohov.

-Par Salazar, non." Je chuchote à mon tour.

Nous savons tous les deux à quel point Dolohov est aussi malsain que son sourire. Quenzer me lance un regard indéchiffrable.

"Vous allez rester ici ou vous allez à Pré-au-Lard ? continue Wilkes.

Nos propres décisions rimeront avec celle de Quenzer, et nous en sommes tout trois conscient.

-Evidemment , se contente de dire Quenzer . Elle ne précise pas sa pensée, c'est évident, vous voyez ?

Crabbe, son fiancé, vient de se poser à ses côtés.

Toujours aussi moche.

-Moi de même,je réponds avec le plus de conviction qu'il m'est possible de donner.

-Je crois fortement qu'il est préférable que tout le monde vienne, si vous voulez arriver à quelque chose'' intervient Crabbe de sa voix de basse.

Il fronce ses sourcils charbonneux dans l'attente d'une réponse de la part Wilkes.

Je ne suis pas une personne observatrice, mais je connais assez bien Wilkes pour voir l'hésitation qui le prend : personne, ou peu de personne savant exactement où nous allons, mais une chose est sûre, ceci est en rapport avec la grande Cause...

Lancée de regards chargés de sous-entendus. Affirmatif, il ferait son possible pour venir avec les autres.

Le sujet dérive, ô joie, sur le mariage proche des Mulciber. Fedil va s'unir à sa bien-aimée... J'ai envie de donner une claque à cet idiot de Crabbe quand je le vois sourire d'un air stupide en parlant de ce mariage qui, en plus, "est de très bonne lignée" et "promet bonheur aux heureux mariés : ils ont l'air de vraiment s'aimer"

Ce qui était rare dans les mariages de cette société

.  
>Ma gorge se serre douloureusement.<p>

J'en ai marre de lui ! Je le hais ! C'est de sa faute à lui, avec ses yeux brillants, ses mains gracieuses et cette intelligence radieuse ! C'est de sa faute si je suis tombée amoureuse de lui... Je le hais ! Les larmes m'en viennent de colère, d'amertume.

.Je détourne la tête en m'essuyant les yeux d'un coup de main discret. Lorsque je me retourne, personne ne me regarde, personne n'a rien vu.

Ça peut paraître bête, mais même si je me cache, j'aurais voulu...Quelque part...Que quelqu'un me voit.

Une exclamation joyeuse dans mon dos (comprenez dans le sens que ce ne sont que des gens de la haute, donc juste des "Aaaah" discrets et des sourires confiants en l'avenir ?) me sort de ma torpeur. C'est ...Hmmm... Barty Croupton Junior ? Depuis quand était-il présent dans ce genre de réunion ?

Cela ferait une polémique d'enfer si cela était diffusé...

Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Pas tout de suite en tout cas : le rejeton d'un haut placé dans le ministère constitue une trop bonne arme pour la gâcher ainsi. Je regarde le jeune homme, d'un an mon cadet, joindre ses deux mains aussi blafardes que le reste de son corps et sourire à l'assemblée. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce petit museau pâle recouvert de tâches de rousseur et arborant à jamais une blondeur juvénile m'aurait inspiré sympathie... Mais il suffisait de voir le contexte et d'examiner attentivement le visage pour voir que ce n'était pas aussi chaleureux que cela aurait pu l'être.

"Mes chers camarades..." Je suis surprise par sa voix rauque et profonde, totalement incongrue par rapport à cette ébauche d'homme, aux épaules étroites et aux yeux rieurs. L'étaient-ils vraiment, rieurs ?

"J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer une très heureuse rencontre..."

Abrège, blondinet.

"Je suppose que vous devez tous frémir d'impatience concernant notre prochaine sortie . Et bien je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que nous aurons le plaisir d'être invité dans la demeure de la noble et très ancienne famille des Black, par Bellatrix Black elle-même !"

Applaudissement, applaudissement, sourires ravis.

Je remarque, aux côtés de Croupton, Regulus Black et Narcissa - maintenant - Malfoy (elle a beau être mariée, elle est plus jeune que moi et encore scolarisée. Oui, je sais, c'est étrange) se redresser et sourire en réponse.

Je n'en peux plus de ces sourires. Toujours là, en toutes circonstances, il faudrait nous les coller aux visages !

La réunion se termine à une heure avancée de la nuit. C'est étrange que personne ne se soit fait attraper dans les couloirs.

J-4 avant notre visite chez les Blacks...

XxXxXxXx

Jeudi, J-2 avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Habitudes, habitudes. Ce matin, comme d'habitude, j'ai dit bonjour à ceux qui le méritent. Ce matin, comme d'habitude, je me suis assise entre Quenzer et Benita However, qui s'étaient déjà lancés sur un sujet passionnant avec Rita Skeeter (une Serpentard un peu trop curieuse pour son bien).

Sauf que ce matin, comme ce n'est pas habituel, est apparu dans la nuée de volatiles bruyants et porteurs de courriers un hibou portant un message qui m'était destiné.

L'oiseau d'un brun commun se pose devant mon assiette, mais comme c'est un animal stupide et inutile, comme tous les autres de son espèce, il renverse mon verre dans un coup d'aile maladroit.

Je n'ai jamais, ou très peu dans ma vie, reçu de courrier ; je n'ai donc malheureusement pas l'habileté que certaines personnes ont de reconnaître de qui vient tel ou tel volatile. Ils sont tous pareils, au fond, non ?

Je ne dois cependant pas être très observatrice, car il se trouve que ce hibou appartient à mon père.

J'aimerais dire mon frère ou ma sœur mais je suis fille unique.

Quenzer me transperce de ces yeux clairs (mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche, elle est toujours en train de me transpercer du regard de toute manière !). En attendant, je déplie la lettre, visiblement curieuse. Un peu inquiète aussi. Comme je l'ai déjà précisée, je n'ai reçu que très rarement des lettres, peut être que quelque chose de grave s'est passé... L'hospitalisation tragique de ma mère ? Je suis déshéritée ? Un mariage forcé avec un inconnu ? Quoique cette dernière option pourrait déboucher sur une affaire plutôt romanesque...

Non. Non, rien de tout cela.

Une invitation à une réception en l'honneur de la totalité de la famille Croupton.

Vous ais-je déjà fait remarquer que ma mère est une cousine au second degré de Barty Croupton Jr ? Cela signifie donc qu'elle est sa cousine germaine, et qu'ils ont un arrière-grand-père en...Oh, je ne m'y retrouve plus ! Et puis, dans la famille de ma mère, il y avait tant de consanguinité ! Peu importe.

Dans tout les cas, cela signifie que ma famille fait officiellement partie des Croupton. Ma mère en tout cas, et moi par définition (en tout cas je l'espère au vu de mon invitation). Je déplis la deuxième lettre que j'ai reçue avec mon enveloppe.

Mon père m'explique que c'est la première grande réception qu'ils allaiet organiser depuis des siècles en l'honneur des Crouptons, pour bien reconstruire les branches de la famille et que ce serait LUI qui s'en occuperait.

Il disait qu'il était fier d'appartenir grâce à ma mère, par alliance, à cette grande branche (d'ailleurs, en tant que Sang-mêlé, d'où lui venait sa partie de sang pur ? Je devrais remonter ses racines...)

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retient mon attention. Non, ce qui la retient, c'est le petit Post-Scriptum que ma mère zajouté à la fin:

"Je sais que tu as entrepris de grandes choses. Grâce à toi, ton père pourra facilement mordre le trophée mangé."

Mordre le trophée était une expression familiale pour définir le fait de monter des échelons.

Mais ce qui me glace le sang est ce: mangé. Ais-je bien compris le message ou ést-ce seulement une affabulation ? "Mangé", dans le sens où il est parvenu à ses fins ?  
>Mon père compte-t-il supporter et rentrer dans Ses ordres ? Mon propre père ? Il est trop...Trop fragile pour ça ! Il ne pourrait pas le supporter !<p>

"Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie des Croupton...Que signifie cette dernière phrase ?" Me demande Benita However, qui s'était penchée pour lire ma lettre.

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Agacée, je m'apprêtais à la remettre sèchement à sa place (acte particulièrement rare de ma part) lorsqu'un bruit de foule assez conséquent nous obligea à lever la tête.

Lily Evans et James Potter s'embrassaient fougueusement sous les centaines d'acclamation de la table des Rouge-et-or, accompagnés des applaudissements chaleureux des Poufsouffle, table proche. Les Serdaigle et les Serpentard étant de l'autre côté de la salle, personne n'avait vu l'événement venir. **(1)**

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demandr Rita Skeeter, dévisageant la scène avec attention

MacGonagall et son foutu sourire attendri. Ils nous gênent ! Dites leur de se taire !

- Scheffer, tu es une Poufsouffle, non ? Tu dois bien savoir quelque chose que je pourrais..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Je veiens de lui lancer mon regard le plus haineux. Blessée et amer, je sors sans un mot hors de la salle, lettres en main, loin des Poufsouffle, loin des problèmes, loin de ce nouveau couple.

"Décidément, elle a un comportement bizarre aujourd'hui" glisse Benita à Quenzer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah,c'est déjà un peu plus sombre ? Alors,dites moi,des prévisions pour la suite de l'histoire ? Quel est votre personnage préféré ?<strong>_

**_(1) Alors oui, je sais qu'il y a un problème. Béa a un an de mois que James et Lily; or, elle se trouve actuellement en septième année, donc Lily et James devraient être partit depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai écris ce passage il y a un moment et je vois mal ce chapitre dénué d'un tel moment... Alors bon, ignorer ce non-sens :_**

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Armelia Rydd.**_


	7. Parce que je ne me pose pas de questions

**_Hm hm. Oui. Je sais. J'ai pris quatre ans avant de poster un nouveau chapitre. Littéralement. Quatre longues années._**

**_Heum... Désolé ? Pour me faire pardonner de mes lecteurs, voilà un... :_**

**_Résumé des chapitres précédents, pour ceux qui les auraient lus il y a très trèèès longtemps:_**

**_Béa Scheffer est une Poufsouffle de sang-mêlée ambitieuse qui ne chercher qu'à renier sa maison: en effet, son but ultime est de se faire considérer par l'ensemble de ses connaissance comme une Serpentard, une Sang-pure, une élite, et surtout dans le but de plaire à un Serpentard de trois ans son ainé, Fedil Mulciber. Elle jalouse Lily Evans et les Maraudeurs._**

**_Béa finit par être reniée par sa maison avant de la renier elle-même, mais parvient finalement à atteindre son but: elle se trouve désormais intégrée dans les sphères désirés. Certes, son amour de jeunesse se marie avec une femme qui l'aime, et cela la blesse, mais bon, au moins réussit-elle socialement._**

**_Au cours de sa septième année, cependant, Béa commence doucement à mûrir, mais se trouve désormais complètement emportée par le fanatisme de ses "nouvelles relations". La jeune Poufsouffle est déjà forcé à mentir, comploter, et couvrir les premières actions racistes des futurs Mangemorts présents dans l'école. Lors d'une réunion, Béa apprend qu'elle-même, ainsi que tout ce beau petit monde ,est invité par Bellatrix Black dans la demeure des Black, pour une raison non citée. Ce jours approche avec une vitesse effroyable. Que fera Béa ?_**

**_Alors, voili voulou. Bonne lecture :) _**

XxXxXxX

**Chapitre 6 Parce que je ne me suis jamais posée de questions**

XxXxXxXx

Je hurle de douleur. Je suppose que je suis sensée m'abstenir de faire le moindre bruit mais vraiment, c'est une douleur insupportable, que dis-je, un torture ! Imaginez un peu quelqu'un vous graver au couteau quelque chose dans la peau de votre avant-bras gauche, puis la brûler, puis passer du sel dessus.

Je pense que la métaphore est pertinente.

Les sensations autour de moi deviennent floue_ je suppose que j'ai dû perdre connaissance pendant quelques minutes. Quelqu'un me réveille à l'aide d'un "_Enervatum_". Peut-être que cette personne n'aurait pas dû.

La première chose sur lequel mon regard tombe lorsque j'ouvre les yeux est l'immonde tatouage noirâtre gravé dans ma qu'il faut le dire, la marque des ténèbres est vraiment moche sur ma peau, et pas vraiment discrète, en plus.

Mon instinct me somme de ne pas rester vautrée comme ça sur le sol_ il y a un public qui m'observe, et pas n'importe lequel.

Je me relève donc péniblement, en tentant d'avoir l'air la plus digne possible, tout en manifestant un sentiment de soumission évidente; c'était le genre de cocktail que devait adorer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ?

En jetant un coup d'oeil autour de moi, je remarque que je ne suis malheureusement pas la première à m'être relevée_ contre toute attente, Wilkes m'annoncera fièrement que cet heureux élu se trouvait être lui, et lui seul_ mais certainement pas la dernière.

Nous sommes une vingtaine affalés sur le sol, avec l'avant-bras gauche cuisant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait successivement appliqué son sortilège sur chacun d'entre nous.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu.

Apparemment, il était clairement sous entendu que l'escapade jusqu'au Manoir Black était synonyme de notre intégration définitive au sein des rangs de la Cause. Le message n'avait pas été capté de manière aussi évidente par mon esprit.

L'ensemble du groupe s'était donné rendez-vous dans un chambre réservé à cet effet au Trois Balais .Rien que ça, comme si personne ne suspecterait quelque chose en voyant trois douzaines d'élèves se diriger vers une seule et même chambre, même si c'était au compte-goutte.

Dans tout les cas, le voyage par _portoloin_ s'était déroulé avec succès. Tout le monde était arrivé sain et sauf dans la salle de bal du Manoir des Black, où se trouvait déjà un invité illustre

Le seigneur des Ténèbre, les Blacks, et une poignée de Mangemort.

Tout s'était ensuite déroulé comme si chacun avait déjà répété le geste. Je ne sais pas si c'est un décorum propre au sang pur, car après tout, je suis une Sang-Mêlée, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais donc bêtement suivit le mouvement, en espérant ne pas me tromper.

Vous-Savez-Qui fit un discours assez bref, mais éloquent. Pour résumer, il félicitait "notre perception unique et précoce" qui nous permettait de "s'intégrer d'ors et déjà au sein de cette politique révolutionnaire" qui cherchait à "rétablir les lois ancestrales du monde magique";

L'homme était incroyable. Ce ne devait plus vraiment être un homme, c'était un être qui dégageait un magnétisme, un charisme fou. Son physique était déstabilisant: il avait une peau d'une blancheur cadavérique, d'effrayant yeux rouge sang, et un nez étrangement plat, mais il demeurait dans son visage une beauté indéniable, dans la forme de ses yeux, la ligne de sa mâchoire, et ses élégantes cheveux noirs ondulés et peignés dans un style rappelant les années quarante. Etait-ce... des écailles noires qu'on pouvait voir dépasser du col de ses robes ?

Il apparut rapidement que seule une partie du groupe allait être marquée. Pas les élites, non, eux devaient bénéficier d'une cérémonie individuelle plutôt que ce marquage en masse. Non, seulement les sang-mêlés et les noms inconnus. Dont moi. Et Wilkes.

Je m'agenouille sur le sol en même temps que mes camarades, consciente du regard flamboyant de Lord Voldemort, le sempiternel regard neutre et perçant de Quenzer qui observe la scène en tant que spectatrice, et celui étrangement excité de Dolohov, qui s'est déjà fait marquer et s'est choisis une place de choix à ma droite.

Je comprends pourquoi, quelque temps après. Le bâtard voulait sa loge en première place pour me voir souffrir. Échevelée et tremblante, je lève le yeux vers lui tandis que les derniers retardataires sont réveillés par le même sort que m'a sûrement lancé Dolohov.

C'est un sadique. ça l'a excité de me contempler en train de me tordre de douleur. Il me regarde d'un air fou, et lorsqu'il voit que je l'ai remarqué, il relève l'un des pans de sa robe et met en évidence, pour moi et moi seule, sa main qui frotte doucement son pantalon au niveau de l'entrejambe

Je ne sais pas ce qui me terrifie le plus: Dolohov ou Lord Voldemort.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'excite, moi.

Réfléchissons un instant, ce malade jouit visiblement de me voir souffrir et se touche alors que je me fais torturer, et moi ça m'excite ?

Je tente de rassembler le peu de logique qu'il me reste. J'ai entendu dire que les tueurs en série, déclarés ou non, avaient toujours beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître.

Pourquoi, mon corps, pourquoi ? Un instinct naturel en voyant que quelqu'un est aussi visiblement attiré par toi ? Un manque de sexe tellement dévorant que je suis prête à donner ma virginité à un malade mental ? Un formatage de l'esprit depuis la naissance qui m'a poussé à croire que je serais capable de transformer en agneau innocent n'importe quel détraqué ? Un moyen de faire le deuil définitif de Mulciber ?

Mince.

Je vois qu'il sait que je l'ai vu, et que ça m'excite. Et il sait que je sais qu'il sait.

Je baisse mon regard sur mon nouveau tatouage, histoire de me focaliser sur autre chose.

Je suis officiellement une Mangemort.

Dire que ce nom m'avait toujours effrayée. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais effrayer les petits écoliers. Et les Lily Evans.

XxXxXxXx

C'est horrible, comme sensation, de sa savoir coupable et d'avoir à le cacher. J'ai l'impression que la Marque des Ténèbre a été gravée dans mon front plutôt que sur mon avant-bras.

J'ai peur que des personnes me posent des questions. Du coup, ça m'angoisse, et ça me fait prendre une attitude suspecte d'autant plus suspicieuse. Et comme j'en suis consciente, cela rajoute encore plus de stress à ce palmarès d'émotion déjà surchargé.

Je commence à me poser des questions stupides, comme par exemple: comme vais-je pouvoir cacher la marque en été ? Je veux dire, réfléchissons un peu, cela signifie-t-il que je vais devoir renoncer à porter des manches courtes ?

La seule personne à qui je peux faire part de tant de stupides considération se trouve être Wilkes, que je retrouve le lendemain dans un état similaire au mien. Je lui pose la question, il me répond que lui aussi s'est demandé la même chose.

Nous nous regardons silencieusement d'un air idiot. Bon, au moins je connais quelqu'un sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.

Wilkes est le premier à prononcer les mots fatidiques:

"Dis, Scheffer... Tu penses qu'on vient de faire une erreur ?"

Je reste bouche bée. Je ne sais pas si je reste estomaquée face à son courage ou face à une bêtise évidente, alors je plaque ma main sur sa bouche et lui chuchote anxieusement:

"Non, mais t'es complètement malade, Wilkes ? Et tu te dis Serpentard ? Qu'est ce que tu crois que les autres feraient, s'ils avaient été à ma place ?"

Il semble que je sois en train de l'étouffer, si je me réfère à la tonalité bleuâtre de ses joues, alors je récupère ma main et le laisser se justifier_ pas qu'il soit possible de se justifier d'une telle chose.

" C'est juste que...

- Non' j'interviens finalement avant de le laisser s'enfoncer encore plus dans sa bêtise

'Réfléchis avant d'agir, et surtout, ne te fais pas juger pour traîtrise envers notre Cause."

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je fronce les sourcils: franchement, cela l'étonne-t-il tant que ça de savoir que ses mots s'apparentaient à de la trahison ? Je continue mes conseils avisés d'une voix tremblante:

" Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux traîtres chez-...

- Qu'ouïs-je ?' m'interromps une voix que je reconnais avec horreur.

Oui. Dolohov.

Je me retourne avec une lenteur abominable.

Non, pire que ça. Dolohov ET Yaxley. Le détraqué semble jouir de la situation, tandis que Yaxley nous contemple d'un air hautain, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Franchement, j'ai juste envie de balancer Wilkes pour sauver ma peau, mais ce serait vraiment bâtard, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne vais pas le faire, quand même ?

Je me retiens de justesse en croisant son regard affolé. C'est vrai, peut-être que les deux Serpentards n'ont pas entendu toute la conversation. Je chuchotais assez bas, après tout.

D'une voix faible, je lui renvois sa question:

"Et bien, Dolohov, qu'as-tu ouïs ?" Qui utiliserait un tel terme au lieu de dire entendre, pour commencer ? Je n'étais même pas sûre de ne pas m'être trompée dans la conjugaison.

Le grand échalas se lèche les lèvres. Inconsciemment, je suis son mouvement des yeux. Il me regarde, les yeux brillants d'un sentiment que j'interpréterais comme de la luxure_ mais bon, je ne suis pas sûre. ça pourrait tout aussi bien être de la folie. Ou une envie de me dépecer.

"Je ne sais pas, Scheffer, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir saisit toute la conversation.' Il se rapproche. Je ne peux pas reculer, je suis acculée contre le mur.

"Pourrais-tu me donner... Des détails ?"

Pendant un moment, c'est juste lui, moi, et son corps si près du mien. Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Il regarde ma poitrine. Je regarde sa braguette.

Et puis je réalise qu'il y a encore Wilkes et Yaxley qui se trouvent à notre gauche et qui nous observent. Le rouge me monte aux joues tandis que je glisse contre le mur pour échapper à l'étouffante présence de ce pervers détraqué.

Il y a un petit silence que je trouve incroyablement gênant. Vraiment. J'ai tellement honte que j'en meurs de chaud, et je n'ose pas lever les yeux. Je ne sais pas si cette attitude de pucelle attendrit Yaxley, ou s'il le Serpentard commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer, mais il fut le premier à bouger en abandonnant les lieux, se contentant juste de lancer un " On y va" à son colocataire.

Lorsque je lève les yeux, Dolohov me mate impunément, mais se force à me quitter des yeux et disparaît à la suite de Yaxley.

Pfouah, c'était intense.

Je remarque que Wilkes me regarde avec un air bizarre.

"Quoi ?" je lui demande sèchement.

"C'était quoi, ça ?" il me questionne à son tour, visiblement perturbé par la tournure des évènements.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !" je lui réponds, et je décide à mon tour de m'éloigner de ce coin de couloir maudit.

XxXxXx

Pour une fois, je suis au centre des commérages. J'en suis à la fois fière, mortifiée, et énervée.

Il semblerait que Wilkes ne se soit pas gêné pour raconter la rencontre au tout-Poudlard.

Quenzer s'assoit plus sèchement que d'habitude en face de moi, au petit-déjeuner.

"Qu'ouïs-je ?' elle me demande. J'explose d'un rire nerveux qu'elle ne semble pas comprendre_ au contraire, cela ne fit que l'irriter encore plus.

"Tu me dois des explications" insiste la Serdaigle.

La situation est tout de même ridicule. Je viens de m'enrôler au risque de ma vie il y a quelque jours au sein d'une organisation illégale, extrémiste et raciale, et aujourd'hui, la seule chose dont semble se soucier les gens se trouve être ma vie affective. Enfin, sexuelle, parce que c'est juste une attirance animal que je possède, envers Dolohov.

Personne n'en avait reparlé, après ça, de cette cérémonie collective, d'ailleurs. A part Wilkes, et seulement avec moi.

Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un acquis depuis le départ.

Je me demande si Quenzer et toutes les autres élites sont déjà marqués. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que pour eux, cela se fait beaucoup plus tard, et dans de meilleurs conditions que le gros de l'équipe, la chair à canon.

Je repose mon scone sur mon assiette, les sourcils froncée. Je suis devenue de la chair à canon ? En y réfléchissant, il y allait forcément y avoir des batailles, non ? Et je ne serais en première ligne. Pas vrai ?

'Tu m'écoutes, Scheffer ?" claque froidement la voix de mon "amie". Elle semble assez irritée de me voir préoccupée par autre chose que par la mélodie de sa propre voix.

"Je n'ai pas très faim", me contenté-je de répondre en me levant de ma chaise. Un vent. Je viens de lui lancer un vent. Un exploit. Je n'ose pas me retourner, j'ai trop peur de ma réaction.

Alors que je me dirige vers la sortie, un mouvement à ma droite attire mon attention. C'est Barty Croupton, qui, assit à côté d'un Dolohov ricanant, lève son verre de jus de citrouille dans un salut railleur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela me rappelle ce moment, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'en quatrième année. Mon regard avait croisé celui de Mulciber et de sa bande, et ils avaient ricané. A l'époque, attirer l'attention des Serpentard m'avait paru exaltant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer, aujourd'hui.

XxXxXx

_**Alors, contents ? Enfin la suite. On en est environ à la moitié de l'histoire, pour ceux que ça intéressent. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires :D**_


	8. Parce que je suis un petit soldat

**Now** _Maintenant_  
><strong>Just do as I say <strong> _Fais ce que je te dis_  
><strong>Keep Your Lips Sealed <strong>_Garde tes lèvres closes_  
><strong>Walk away<strong> _Va-t-en_  
><strong>Now <strong> _Maintenant_  
><strong>Just do as I say<strong> _Fais ce que je te dis_  
><strong>Keep your sweat cold <strong>_Garde ton sang froid_  
><strong>Don't betray <strong> _Ne me trahis pas._

The Dø - Keep Your Lips Sealed (je vous conseille de l'écouter, ça m'a inspiré pour ce chapitre)

XxXxX

**Chapitre 8: Parce que je suis un petit soldat de plomb**

XxXxXx

Je lève les yeux.

Je regarde Poudlard s'éloigner à jamais au travers de ma fenêtre. Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment dramatique comme formulation, mais la situation n'est-elle pas dramatique ?

Il y a quelques semaines, avant de passer nos ASPICS, notre directeur de maison nous a demandé ce que nous souhaitions faire après ça. Beaucoup de jobs sont accessibles directement après Poudlard, mais certains demandent plus de qualification, et donc des études supérieures.

J'ai eu envie de lui lancer un regard terriblement profond, significatif, et de dire d'une voix dénuée de vie: Je suis un petit soldat de plomb, monsieur. ça ne sers à rien.

Mais je ne suis pas aussi classe dans la vraie vie. Je me suis contentée de répondre que j'aimerais bien m'essayer à la médicomagie, même sais que je ne vais pas être médicomage.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a demandé à nous, la nouvelle génération du gros des troupes, de ne pas prendre d'emplois trop prenant afin d'être disponible et de pouvoir disparaître à n'importe quel moment sans avoir l'air trop suspicieux.

La guerre a officiellement commencé pour ceux qui ne se voilent plus la face_ parce qu'il y en a encore quelque uns qui pensent que ça n'est pas sérieux, malgré les raids qui se sont déroulés au Pays de Galle il y a deux mois_ les élèves de Poudlard n'y ont pas encore pris part. Non, il préfère attendre que nous soyons hors de portée de cet environnement protecteur avant de nous balancer en plein milieux d'un champs de bataille, je suppose.

C'est fou comme je viens à peine de réaliser que j'ai définitivement perdu ma liberté. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre pour une cause dont je me fous complètement. Je n'ai pas envie d'être tuée pour servir de bouclier de chair à des sorciers plus riches et mieux nés.

Qu'est ce qui m'a motivé pour faire ça, pour commencer ?

La porte du wagon coulisse pour laisser apparaître le visage riant d'une gamine que j'ai sûrement dû effrayer, parce que la seconde d'après, la porte se referme. Je me demande quelle genre de tête je dois avoir pour engendrer une telle réaction. Bon, tant que je ne suis pas tombée sur la troupe de Dolohov...

J'ai fais mon maximum pour l'éviter, depuis la rencontre dans le couloir. Lors des rassemblements dans les pièces vides de l'école, je me suis comportée en véritable espionne, en le traquant de loin pour être sûre de ne pas croiser son chemin.

Et aujourd'hui, pour mon dernier voyage au sien du Poudlard Express, je suis seule.

Mais quand n'ai-je jamais été entourée...?

XxXxXxXx

Je tente de remonter mon décolleté profond le plus discrètement possible, ni vu ni connu, sous le regard intéressé d'un type dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Un cousin à je ne sais plus combien de degré.

Bon, ça se comprend aussi, je me suis pomponnée parfaitement pour la fête de mon père en l'honneur de la famille Croupton.

L'un des rares plaisirs qu'il me reste, pathétique: me pomponner. Je récupère une flûte de champagne sur un plateau qu'un elfe de maison transporte dans toute la pièce depuis un bon moment, et la vide rapidement de son contenu. Mon père aimerait que je profite de cette rare occasion pour trouver un bon parti, que, dans le meilleur des cas, j'épouserais dans quelques mois. Apparemment, ma famille ne m'aurait de toute façon jamais soutenu dans mes études de médicomagies, on aimerait que mon rôle se limite à celui de poule pondeuse et de machine de guerre.

Mon père est en train de faire un discours à propos de cette lignée si pure, la plus ancienne d'Angleterre, auquelle il n'appartient pas, et personne ne l'écoute, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Je vois Bartemius Croupton Senior, le patriarche de la branche principale de la famille, devenir de plus en plus impatient pour prendre la parole. Comme il est austère, ce type, tout en noir, robe noires, cheveux noirs surnaturellement lisses et peignés avec une précision diabolique, moustache noir en brosse.

Oh.

Horreur.

Yaxley et Barty Croupton Junior à quelques mètres.

C'est vrai que la mère de Yaxley est la soeur de Barty Croupton Junior, et que cette lignée est de toute façon particulièrement proche de la leur. Je pense que ma robe sang ne doit pas être très discrète, car Barty semble m'avoir repéré depuis un moment, et me fait signe d'approcher. Même à cette distance je suis capable de voir son tic assez perturbant, vous savez, cette manière qu'il a de se lécher les lèvres à une vitesse phénoménale, un peu comme un serpent.

Barty a un an de moins que moins, et étudie encore à Poudlard, mais son petit corps de souris semble au milieu d'une pleine croissance tardive. C'est assez étrange avoir, car il doit faire la taille de Dolohov, environ un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, et pourtant il conserve son visage enfantin. Oui, ça ne sert strictement à rien de mettre de beaux costumes violet et de se peigner les cheveux en arrière pour avoir l'air d'un type mature, mon garçon, tu as une bouille de gamin qui court dans les champs de blé en été. Je me sens poétique aujourd'hui.

Barty est persuadé, depuis que la rumeur s'est propagé, que je suis, hm... Comment dire ? _La courtisane personnelle_ de Dolohov. Et que de ce fait, je serais facilement ouverte à toute proposition venant de sa part_ entre amis, on partage, c'est ça ? Comme je lui ai toujours refusé, le gamin s'obstine de plus en plus.

Yaxley me lance un regard dégoûté. Mes charmes n'opéreront jamais avec lui. Barty insinue de manière particulièrement indécente que je devrais lui faire visiter les lieux les plus reculés du manoir. En tournant la tête dans un geste désespéré pour demander visuellement à quelqu'un de me venir en aide, je vois que mon père nous as remarqué et s'approche dangereusement de nous. Mon géniteur pose une main sur ma taille et sourit à l'héritier Croupton.

"Alors, commence-t-il maladroitement, vous connaissez ma fille de Poudlard ?"

Oh non.

Non non non non.

Pour mon père, Barty Croupton Jr correspond au meilleur parti possible.

Premièrement, les crouptons sont réellement la lignée de Sang-purs les plus purs et les plus anciens de Grande-Bretagne.

Deuxièmement: ils sont riches.

Troisièmement: ils font partie de la famille

Quatrièmement: ils sont haut placés dans le monde politique

Cinquièmement: Barty est exceptionnellement intelligent, le premier de sa promotion, et en plus il a quasiment mon âge, et bien sûr, Papa ne pense qu'à mon bonheur_ je vais forcément avoir un heureux mariage si mon mari est intelligent et proche en âge, d'après lui.

C'est _logique_, tout à fait, l'intelligence et la différence d'âge constituent les seuls critères essentiels au bonheur d'un couple.

Mon père n'est vraiment pas un homme subtil. Il tente visiblement de convaincre Barty, au travers d'éloges extravagante, que je suis une future épouse exemplaire qui n'attend que son bon vouloir pour devenir _sa _future épouse exemplaire personnelle. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à me vendre comme du bétail.

A un moment donné, pris dans l'émotion de ses paroles, il lève le bras pour illustrer ses propos, et je vois que la manche gauche de sa robe glisse légèrement, dévoilant de ce fait la Marque des Ténèbres. J'ouvre des yeux ronds.

"Papa", je chuchote du coin des lèvres, les dents serrés, dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention sur le problème. Lorsque je réitère, j'attire malheureusement l'attention des trois hommes. J'improvise:

"Je, mh, nous devrions faire partager aux invités des beautés de notre jardin." Quelle phrase ridicule, digne de Narcissa Malefoy. Et ça marche.

"Quelle merveilleuse idée, Béa ! Je vais tout de suite remédier à cet oubli capital. Messieurs" il hoche la tête en signe de salut et se dirige vers ma mère dans une démarche précipité.

Barty me lance un sourire moqueur.

"Il cherche à te vendre, ton géniteur ?"

Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eut la même idée en tête, appariement.

"Parce que moi, je suis preneur".

Mes yeux s'écarquille, je reste abasourdie face à lui, la bouche stupidement ouverte et ma flûte de champagne vide dans les mains.

XxXxXx

Nous sommes en novembre 1978.

Il y a quelques années, j'aurais été positivement exaltée d'apprendre mes fiançailles avec Bartemius Croupton Junior. C'est un tel honneur, après tout ! Mes enfants seront considérés Sang-purs, n'est ce pas ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de massacrer mon père qui n' a pas l'air de comprendre pour quelle raison j'ai décidé de ne plus lui parler. Oh, rien, papa, tu as juste arrêté de reconnaître mon droit fondamental à la liberté d'expression, à mon individualité, et à ma liberté tout cours. Ma mère est pire, encore, persuadée que de toute façon, je ne pouvais rien rêver de mieux pour mon futur. Elle est persuadée qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour une femme que d'être mère et épouse. Et rien que ça.

Je me demande si c'est ça l'éducation sang-pur à laquelle j'avais jusqu'à présent échappé. C'est ce genre de perception du monde que je jalousais tellement depuis mon enfance ?

Rien à faire, j'ai la marque sur moi, ce qui me définit donc comme plus que ça: je suis aussi une guerrière.

Ce soir, il y a un raid.

Mon père m'accompagne. Les fiançailles n'ont pas encore été officialisés, et je crains que mon nouveau statut n'ait pas encore été révélé au sein des mangemorts_ je sais que je risque d'être envoyée en première ligne, ce qui m'aurait été épargné si la nouvelle avait été annoncée.

Mon père tient ma main. Il m'agrippe avec férocité de manière à ce que ne me rende pas compte qu'il tremble comme une feuille, mais sans succès.

'Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé ?" Je lui demande alors que nous nous positionnons devant notre cheminée, prêts à partir. Je contemple ses cheveux courts et gris, neutres, ses grand yeux noirs de chouette, sa petite stature dont je n'ai pas hérité. Il m'a juste l'air tellement fragile, tellement ridicule, trop vulnérable face à ce monde cruel.

"Pourquoi t'es-t_u_ engagée, Béa ? Sans nous prévenir ?" Il me rétorque, soudainement agressif. C'est vrai que depuis mon retour de Poudlard, nous avons rigoureusement évité de parler de ce sujet.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le moment de parler..." je me désiste lâchement, et sa poigne se resserre jusqu'à me faire mal. Il ne me regarde pas, son visage est tourné vers le feu.

"Je veux que tu saches que tu es ce qui m'est le plus précieux en ce monde" déclare-t-il soudainement.

J'ai peur de ce qu'il va m'annoncer.

"Dès que j'ai appris que tu traînais avec ces gens, j'ai su ce que tu allais devenir. J'étais tellement fier de toi, ma chérie. Et puis après, j'ai réfléchis, et j'ai réalisé qu'en dépit de l'honneur dont tu me couvrais, tu t'exposais également au danger. Béa, si je me suis engagé, c'est pour veiller sur toi."

Il lance la poudre de cheminette avant que je ne puisse répondre.

XxXxXx

Le raid auquel je participe a lieu dans un village sorcier que je ne saurais situer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eut la merveilleuse idée de faire plusieurs attaques simultanées, ainsi ai été séparée de mon père, qui a été envoyé Merlin sait où.

C'est Bellatrix qui se charge de ce raid-ci. Nous formons un groupe d'une quarantaine de personnes identiques, avec nos masques suffocant de Mangemort plaqués au visage_ c'est vraiment dur de respirer avec ça. Notre cortège funèbre apparaît en plein milieu d'une rue pavé, à un moment donné entre la soirée et le petit matin.

Bellatrix nous ordonne de nous disposer à plusieurs point stratégiques.

"A mon signal" j'entends son chuchotement à travers mon masque grâce à un sort dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler "lancez vos _incendio_".

_Ne réfléchis pas, Béa, obéis. Sauve ta peau._

_Garde ton sang froid, ne montre pas tes émotions._

Maintenant.

Bellatrix lance un Feudeymon.

XxXxXxX

_**NdA**_

_**Oui, alors en fait, je pense que cette histoire n'est pas très loin de sa fin. Dans trois ou quatre chapitres, je pense.**_

_**J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions :)**_


	9. Parce que je vais gagner

**Chapitre 9: Parce que je vais gagner**

XxXxXxXx

Je ne pourrais jamais vraiment décrire une guerre. Cette euphorie à la fois tellement humaine et tellement bestiale.

Il y a eut plusieurs explosions, et je n'entends rien d'autre qu'une sorte de sifflement constant dans mes oreilles. Ma bouche est ensanglantée_ je ne sais pas si c'est un sort ou un projectile que j'ai reçu, mais j'ai été sonnée pendant un certain moment. Je crois que j'ai perdue des dents, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Lorsque j'ai essayé de m'observer dans les éclats de verres d'une vitrine brisée, je n'ai vu que du feu et de la cendre.

Ce ne sont pas des hurlements constants, comme je le croyais, que l'on entend. Non, c'est le craquement des flammes qui consument tout sur leur passage, et un terrifiant silence de voix humaine, parfois brisé par l'horrible grincement menaçant précédent l'effondrement d'un bâtiment, et de temps à autre, quelques cris de douleurs.

Je suis glacée, je ne sens plus mes jambes et mes mains. Je sue, parce que je meurs de chaud à côté de ces flammes gigantesque, et ma baguette glisse d'entre mes paumes moites.

Je ne vois personne, la majorité du temps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été abandonnée dans cet enfer. Pourtant, quelques flashs de lumière sur réels m'indiquent que des sorciers sont en train de se battre, et nous n'avons toujours pas reçu l'ordre de nous replier.

J'entends un grognement issus d'une voix féminine. Au fond de l'allée principale dévastée, je remarque Bellatrix Black qui se bat avec un sorcier suicidaire. Lorsqu'un impardonnable atteint finalement l'homme, la mage noire est secouée d'un rire fou.

Un jet de lumière me rate de quelques millimètres et vient percuter dans un fracas le trottoir pavé qui me fait face. Je me retourne.

C'est une femme vêtue de robe déchirées, qui ne tarde pas à réitérer son sort d'un un ample mouvement, qui, heureusement, m'avertit de ses intentions_ j'esquive le sort en me jetant au sol et ramasse une poignée de cendre que je lui lance au visage. La poudre trop légère se contente de former un nuage plus au moins opaque qui distrait toutefois suffisamment mon adversaire pour me permettre de bouger et d'agir en traître.

"TUEZ LES" hurle Bellatrix dans mon masque au moment même où je m'apprête à riposter.

C'est instinctif, je lance un Avada Kedavra.

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir le sortilège se diriger sur ma victime_ tout se passe en un seul instant, dans un écoeurant éclat de lumière vert. Le corps tombe comme une masse morte, comme un objet que l'on ferait tomber de ses mains. Le crâne s'écrase sur l'un des pavés dans un bruit humide, et je reste, immobile, à contempler ce qui fut quelques secondes plus tôt un être vivant. Le cadavre me regarde avec des yeux soudainement opaque.

Je me retiens de vomir de justesse sous mon masque de mangemort.

XxXxXx

Je suis rentrée chez moi et ma mère m'a accueillie en me serrant dans ses bras, dans le salon éclairé seulement par deux bougies. Elle m'a soutenue d'un bras jusqu'à la salle de bain et nettoie délicatement mon visage à l'aide de coton, qui se teint aussitôt de noir, de gris, et de rouge. La partie gauche de mon visage est tuméfiée, et ma mère observe avec effroi la perte, de ce même côté, la perte d'une canine et d'une première molaire à la mâchoire supérieure, et de deux incisives à la mâchoire inférieur.

Mon reflet me renvoit une image terrifiante et je suis prise de sanglots hystériques.

Une fatigue intense a dû m'abattre, parce que lorsque je m'endors, je ne me réveille que deux jours après.

Mon père est rentré sain et sauf, superficiellement blessé au bras, et moi je me réveille en réalisant une nouvelle fois avec horreur que j'ai perdu des dents, et je me demande si ce n'est pas un cauchemar.

"On te fera faire de nouvelles dents dès demain, ma chérie" me rassure mon père en pleurant silencieusement. "Tout le monde n'y verra que du feu".

Notre elfe de maison me prépare une soupe que j'avale dans mon lit comme une convalescente.

XxXxXxX

Je crois que je tombe en dépression. Cela fait deux semaine et je ne suis toujours pas sortie de la maison, je n'ai accepté de voir personne. Un médicomage a pourtant remplis les trous béants dans mes gencives par une dentition factice d'une teinte imparfaite_ j'égalise la coloration de mon sourire à l'aide d'un glamour.

Le monde magique est en pleine panique, je l'ai lu dans les journaux. Tout le monde ne parle que des raids, et le taux de délation n'a jamais été aussi élevé depuis ma naissance. Chacun espionne son voisin, son collègue, ses cousin. La plèbe chuchote publiquement les rumeurs concernant l'élite traditionaliste. L'allée des embrumes grouille d'auror qui arrêtent en masse toute personne à portée de main.

Parallèlement, et très hypocritement, le nombre de mangemort ne fait qu'augmenter.

Contre toute attente, Wilkes vient me visiter. Je ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment pour s'assurer de son bien-être, mais plus pour sa propre tranquillité d'âme_ il a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Il m'avoue avoir tué plusieurs personne, lors de son propre raid, dont un commerçant surpris par derrière, une vieille femme désarmée, et un enfant.

Je le vois qui cherche dans mon expression le signe de quelconque jugement négatif_ je sais que ces actions étaient volontaires de sa part. Peureux et conscient de sa faiblesse en ce qui concerne les duels, le bougre a décidé de faire son devoir en s'attaquant aux plus faibles, de telle sorte que personne ne pourrait lui reprocher d'avoir été inutile pendant l'attaque.

Bien sûr, que je trouve ça horrible, que je le trouve horrible. Mais qui suis-je pour le juger ? Je suis moi aussi une meurtrière, maintenant. Je me contente de faire la grimace et lui de prendre une expression gênée, et nous nous taisons un moment,

"De toute façon" il argumente, en regardant par la fenêtre " C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Nous sommes dans le bon camp. Le camp des gagnant. " Il me tourne le dos, et je ne vois pas sa réaction lorsque je lui répond:

"Parce qu'on va gagner ?"

Mon ton n'indique que ce n'est ni vraiment une question, ni vraiment une affirmation.

Je suppose qu'il a raison. Mon engagement n'était pas complètement dénué de sens, après tout.

Nous changeons de sujet, et il m'apprend sur un ton amer que Lily Evans s'appelle désormais Lily Potter_ cette réaction est assez suspecte.

"Quoi, tu as l'air de les détester particulièrement." Je le raille, et il semble soudainement gêné.

Je n'apprendrais que plus tard sa jalousie intense envers James Potter, et son obsession envers Lily Evans, lorsque je le prendrais en flagrant délit de séquestration et de viol sur plusieurs moldues rousses aux yeux verts, un an après cette discussion. Comme quoi, les âmes tordues et désespérées se reconnaissent entre elles, et le monde tourne réellement autour de Lily Evans.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nous sommes en plein hiver 1980.

Je sens la chaleur de la main de Barty Croupton sur ma taille, tandis qu'il me parle de la grandeur infinie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A force de l'entendre ne me parler que de cet unique sujet, je commence à me poser des questions. Surtout le jour de notre mariage.

Tout est assez terne, vraiment. Pas la réception en tant que tel, car les deux familles ont déployées l'étendue de leur richesse afin de mettre en place un mariage digne de l'élite de l'élite. Je porte une robe absolument féerique, et mon corps est recouvert de bijoux des pieds à la tête.

Ma mère a versé pour moi les larmes d'une joie due la réalisation d'un rêve que nous partagions ensemble il y a encore quelques années. Je la voyais du coin de l'oeil lorsque Barty et moi échangions notre sang tout en récitant notre serment: digne, droite, elle portait un délicat mouchoir brodé à son visage, qu'elle tamponnait contre le coin de ses yeux. Barty ne m'a pas embrassé, mais il affichait un air globalement satisfait.

"Le Maître nous a fortement conseillé de nous marier et d'engendrer au plus vite, et j'ai pleinement confiance en ce ventre fertile" il me confie alors que nous descendions de l'estrade.

Les fiançailles ont faillis être rompues à de nombreuses reprises, quelque mois auparavant. Je crois que ce qui a finalement fait en sorte qu'il puisse honorer sa promesse n'est rien d'autre que l'ordre implicite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais là, sous la main, je suis potable, ça tombe bien.

Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma stupide virginité à ce type qui a l'air de plus en plus obsédé par la Cause. Imaginez l'horreur, s'il continue à me parler de ça pendant l'acte, s'il jouit en pensant à Voldemort, vu qu'il ne parle que de lui. Je retiens un frissons de dégoût.

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy ont bien sûr été invités, et je suis assez irritée de constater que cette dernière attire, de par son esprit, sa beauté, son charme, sa grâce, bref, tout ce que vous voulez, beaucoup plus de compliments que je n'en reçois, moi, la mariée. Elle a même poussé le vice jusqu'à porter une robe blanche. Je fais pâle figure, à côté d'elle. Comment peut-elle porter un corset aussi serré en dépit de son récent accouchement, l'été dernier ?

Barty m'abandonne bien vite pour aller papillonner auprès des hautes figures politique_ et c'est un surdoué dans ce domaine. Mon mari ira loin, est déjà arrivé loin.

C'est étrange de le considérer comme tel, vraiment, alors qu'il a à peine 19 ans.

Fedil Mulciber vient de lancer un trait d'esprit que l'ensemble de ses auditeurs trouve hilarant. Il m'a fait un baise main, tout à l'heure, dans une démarche protocolaire dénué de tout sentiment, même s'il m'avait l'air étrangement sincère en me félicitant pour cette union. Étrangement, l'homme a pris du poids en même tant que le grossesse de sa femme_ sûrement par mimétisme. Il n'a pas l'air de me reconnaître, ou peut être ne m'a-t-il jamais remarqué. J'en fais de même. Ce sorcier satisfait de son sort symbolise pour moi un passé révolu, un passé plus amer encore. J'ignore ce pincement au coeur. Je reçois les hommages de Rigel Diggory, Alizée Crabbe, anciennement Quenzer, ainsi que son mari et une multitude de visage que je ne reconnais pas forcément. Dolohov également. Il arrive en boîtant dans notre direction, et pose réellement ses lèvres sur le dos de ma main, lors du baise main.

Nous échangeons un regard, et alors je sais. Lui également.

Il est conseillé aux jeunes mariées de ce rang social de se retirer assez tôt de la cérémonie, dans le but de se préparer pour la nuit de noce_ les pauvres petites ont besoin de se préparer mentalement et physiquement, généralement en suivant des rituels sensés la relaxer, entre autre un bain dans de l'eau préalablement parfumée par diverses huiles fleuries. Je profite de cette tradition pour quitter assez rapidement la réception, sous les regards complices de tout les invités_ je n'ai jamais eut aussi honte de toute ma vie. Dire que tout ces gens savent que Barty Croupton va profiter de mon corps, cette nuit.

Et c'est pour cela que je me sens tellement satisfaite, lorsque Dolohov referme silencieusement la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

"Ne laisse surtout pas de marque sur mon corps" je susurre alors qu'il se déshabille hâtivement en dévorant du regard mon corps nu, plus ou moins visible sous l'eau chaude troublée par les huiles parfumées. "Il ne faudrait pas que Barty s'en aperçoive, ce soir, pour notre nuit de noce".

XxXxXx


End file.
